


Friend or Foe

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Magic, Multi, Non-Human Bella Swan, Pregnant Rosalie Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Forks is the center of the supernatural world, even with the amount of humans occupying the town. Every supernatural creature has passed or will pass through it at one point or another.What happens when Rosalie Hale is surprised that her mate is not human and not normal by human or supernatural standards? Can Rosalie and Bella overcome the beasts coming their way? Who or what are behind these attacks on Bella?Can Bella accept that she is the Chosen One, the protector of the portal between realms and how does Rosalie fit in to all of this?
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	1. Lunch Time

AN: Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie Hale has never tasted human blood. Even when she killed Royce and his friends, she refused to have her murders blood in her system. She was angry in her new life, not because of what she was but because of what was taken from her. The things she wanted and could no longer have, the lies, the seclusion from people. As a human she had been told countless times that she was beautiful. In this new life it stopped meaning anything to her. She learned that beauty was on the inside and that as a human her vainness had kept her from seeing the truth, the reality of what she had let herself be put into. Over the years she has tried to see the beauty in herself but it always ended with countless broken mirrors and so much pent up anger. At least that was until she walked into the cafeteria at Forks high school, their current and favorite home.

Rumors of a new student had been circulating for weeks and supposedly the only truth of it was that the student was the chief of police's daughter, Isabella Swan. Rosalie didn't pay much attention after that but Alice seemed to think this girl would be the answer to all of Rosalie's problems. She talked about the girl as if she knew her and Rosalie wouldn't doubt she did. The little pixie was a seer after all, and she had probably been having visions of the girl for months before the rumors began.

So when she walked into the cafeteria and the new girl was sitting with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Angela Weber she wasn't surprised. She passed by their table as Jessica's voice carried to her ears.

"So the big one is Emmett Cullen and he's like with Rosalie Hale, the resident Ice Queen of Forks. The short one is Alice Cullen and she with the one who looks like he's in pain, Jasper Hale. He's Rosalie's twin brother but he was held back a year. Then there's Edward, the one with red hair that looks like he's out of some magazine that he models for."

Rosalie couldn't help but smirk as she walked with Emmett to their usual table. She enjoyed when new people would look at her unnerving outside appearance and be speechless. It satisfied her in a way that she had never felt when she was human. She was curious what the new girl thought as she sat beside Emmett and glanced over at her.

She froze.

The girl was staring at her with the most gorgeous bright icy blue eyes Rosalie had ever seen. Pure white hair hung down passed her shoulders, a black streak on the right side standing out vibrantly against the thick white. Her defined cheekbones had Rosalie wondering if the girl ate enough. Her long sleeve black shirt was baggy on her and Rosalie gasped quietly as the need to know what was underneath the cotton fabric surged to the front of her mind. The girls head angled slightly as a frown pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Emmett leaned over and whispered so low for only her to hear, "You okay?"

She watched the girl across the room tense as Emmett leaned even closer and her bright eyes began to darken slightly. She felt a thrill run down her spine as the girl glared at Emmett for a moment before standing and moving swiftly out of the cafeteria. As she passed the cool air brushed across Rosalie's face like a caress and the most delicious scent of mangos, fresh rain, and a hint of motor oil filled her entire body.

A primal hunger awoke inside of her and she wanted to go after the girl. The beast inside clawed at her chest to break free and take the girl, claim her as its own. This girl was hers and no one was going to deny her of that. She gripped the edge of the table tightly, too tightly causing it to fracture. She refused to give in to the monster that was screaming in her mind to get the girl. Whether to fuck her or kill her, she didn't know and at the moment she didn't want to find out.

She needed control. She has worked very hard over the last eighty years to gain that control and for this strange girl to strip her of that in only a few moments, it was inexcusable. Anger began to replace the desire as she seethed over the loss of control the girl had elicited in her. No one had ever made her lose control like this and it frightened her beyond reason. Anger simmered under her skin as the thoughts swirled in her mind over and over.

_'Mine! Claim! Protect!'_

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, ignoring the voice that screamed and pleaded. She would not lose control over a human for any reason. Her eyes snapped open as Alice sat beside her and tapped her arm.

"So?"

Rosalie clenched her teeth for a moment then asked, "So what?"

Alice sighed exaggeratedly, "How was it seeing your mate for the first time?"

Rosalie's jaw dropped and she stared at her pixie sister as the voice growled inside her mind, 'Mine! Claim! Mate!' This human was her mate?

She glared at her sister, "You've been talking about her for months and you couldn't tell me?"

Alice grinned, "Your reaction was priceless so I couldn't deny you of that."

A growl rolled from Rosalie's lips and Jasper pulled Alice closer to him and further away from Rosalie. He could feel her anger and it was dark, something he hadn't felt since his time with Maria. He grimaced as the thought crossed his mind and Edward frowned at him with his head cocked to the side. Jasper gave him a small smile and sent him a reassuring smile.

Rosalie shook her head as she read Jasper's thoughts, "I'm sorry Jasper."

He smiled at her, "No problem."

Rosalie glanced at Edward as he thought, _'Rosalie? Could you hear her thoughts?'_

Rosalie shook her head at him, _'No. I thought it was just me.'_

_'I've never come across someone I can't read. Have you?'_

_'No.'_

Rosalie spent the rest of lunch wondering exactly who or what the new girl was. The fact that neither her nor Edward could read her made her intrigue as to why. Edward nodded as he followed along with her thoughts.

Sometimes it was hard to be a mind reader and to live with another mind reader. They tried so desperately to give each other space and privacy but it wasn't easy. When Carlisle had turned her and she awoke she could hear Edward shouting in the other room from where she was. It was terrifying enough awaking after she had been murdered but to hear the shouts of someone who so desperately did not want her there was worse. When she found out he hadn't been saying anything she and Edward had formed a bond.

They understood how hard it was for the other to exist and know what everyone around them was thinking. He had apologized many times over the years and was happy that he had someone who understood what he had been dealing with, the rage and pain he felt on a daily basis because of his "gift". They confided in each other and for her he was the only one that could ever understand what she was honestly thinking and vice versa.

Then when she found Emmett alone and dying as a bear tried to finish him off, she knew he was important. His thoughts had been so caring as he lie dying in the woods. Thinking of his mother and how was she going to survive without him. She held him in her arms as he bled and ran to Carlisle. As soon as Emmett woke up they had formed a friendship to last through time. Edward was on his crusade to kill rapist and murders at the time so having Emmett around was a relief in a way. With him she had found that she could control her "gift". Emmett helped her learn how to shut it off but at times when her emotions were high it couldn't be turned off. Edward still couldn't do it.

When Edward had returned, he took one look at Emmett and told Carlisle he wouldn't leave again. Rosalie was happy for them. Alice and Jasper had found them and Alice's energy couldn't be avoided. She was so happy all the time and when Rosalie had asked her why Alice had shrugged.

"I don't remember anything about my human life. Why dwell on it?"

That one sentence was all it took for them all to accept Alice and Jasper into their lives. Alice is the sister that Rosalie always wanted, short with a bubbly personality and not a care as to how people saw her. They had grown close in the years they had been together and Jasper had been, to an extent, a huge relief. His "gift" as an empath came in handy for many different situations, especially when she and Edward got into their infamous arguments. He would send out calming waves as Esme settled the argument.

She glanced at Edward and he smiled brightly at her as the memories floated across her mind and he watched them play out, just as he remembered them. She smiled at him for a moment as the bell rang and then headed to biology class with Emmett.


	2. Dear Diary...

AN: Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

All through biology Rosalie thought about what Alice had said, combined with the fact that her instincts were in overdrive because her mate was so close, she was having difficulty focusing on anything else. She was so focused on her thoughts as she sat in AP English she was surprised when someone pulled out the chair next to her, no one ever sat next to her. They knew better. She turned to snap at the person and her breath caught in her throat as the new girl sat beside her, stiffly.

Rosalie swallowed the venom that pooled in her mouth and focused on the front of the room. The girls scent enveloped her and she regretted the small intake of air she allowed herself. The smell filled her body with a peaceful warmth that she hadn't felt before, even when she was human or at least from what human memories she did have. She was curious why the girl had a hint of motor oil on her.

Halfway through class the teacher called on the very tense girl beside her, "Bella, you have studied Romeo and Juliet in Phoenix already. What passage stands out the most to you?"

Rosalie met the girls' eyes and was slowly drawn into the swirling blue depths as Bella spoke softly. Her voice was like silk that encompassed and caressed her, and Rosalie couldn't help the arousal that stirred inside her, "My only love sprung from my only hate, to early seen unknown, and known to late. Prodigious birth of love is it to me that I must love a loathed enemy."

The room was silent for a moment while Bella's words caused quite a few reactions in the students around them and the teacher had to clear her throat before speaking as her face turned red, "That's very specific Bella."

Rosalie held Bella's gaze as the girl nodded, "Love is a force that can and does move to fast. Romeo and Juliet prove that in so many ways."

Bella finally looked away from Rosalie and Rosalie let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as her body ached to touch the girl. Bella stood quickly and moved swiftly out the door as the bell rang, leaving Rosalie, and half the classroom, to sit lost in thought.

She didn't see Bella for the rest of the school day, and it frustrated her. She wanted to see her, to talk to her, to get to know her and yet she didn't want to even attempt to deal with the emotions that surrounded this girl. She stood beside her red BMW as she waited for her siblings and spotted Bella crossing the parking lot with Angela Weber, speaking so quietly that Rosalie couldn't hear a word they were saying. Jealousy jumped up and bit her in the ass as anger boiled beneath her skin. Why was Angela Weber so close to Bella when she supposedly just moved here?

'And why the hell am I so fucking jealous of it?'

Alice skipped up to her with Jasper in toe and grinned, "So I see English was interesting."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Stay out of my future Alice."

A growl rolled across the parking lot as the smell of wet dog met their noses. Rosalie looked over at Bella and saw her standing slightly in front of Angela protectively, with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched as the defined muscles in Bella's arms rolled with every small movement she made, as if she were a snake coiling reading to strike. Her stance was firm and Rosalie wondered why the girl was reacting this way. It made her anxious.

Edward appeared next to Alice and frowned, "It's the wolves from the reservation. They are here to talk to the new girl."

"Bella." Rosalie instantly corrected and Edward raised his eyebrows at her in question, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. She ignored him.

They watched as one of the tall lanky boys jumped out of the back of the old, rusted pickup and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. A fierce guttural growl ripped from Rosalie's chest uncontrollably as the dog spun her in a circle with laughter echoing across the lot. The others in the truck glared at Rosalie and her family while Bella spoke to the dog.

"You grew Jake." Bella said with a smile.

The boy bobbed his head happily, "So did you. Last time I saw you, we were jumping around trees like monkeys."

Bella chuckled, "Don't forget the mud pies my dog."

The boy laughed, "Awe your just a pussycat now Bells."

Bella punched his arm and Rosalie felt satisfaction while the boy rubbed his arm as she crossed her arms over her chest, continuing to watch the interaction between them and ignoring Jasper's questioning, yet grinning gaze.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Bella asked as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Just checking in, seeing how your first day went." He glanced over at Rosalie and she tensed at his accusing look.

Suddenly Bella had a hold of the front of his shirt and slammed his back against the rusted pickup he had arrived in. Arousal rolled down Rosalie's spine and dropped right into her designer jeans as she watched her mate nearly strangle the dog.

Bella's voice was dark, and a flood of danger rolled off her in thick waves, "Look at her like that again and I'll neuter you, my friend."

Jacob frowned before shoving Bella backwards. Rosalie took an automatic step forward, but Emmett grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You can't be serious Bella. You know what they are." The boy said angrily as his body began to shake.

Bella pushed Angela towards her car, "Angela, go home."

Angela nodded and quickly slipped into her car and left the parking lot. Rosalie's eyes scanned the area and were shocked to see they were the only ones left, everyone else had left already. She jerked her arm free of Emmett's grasp as her eyes narrowed at Bella and the shaking wolf.

"Jacob you don't see the whole picture. Just parts of it and I'm not like you. I don't see every vampire I meet as an enemy, especially ones with golden eyes." Bella said as she put space between her and Jacob.

A growl ripped from the boy as his head jerked in Rosalie's direction and suddenly a large reddish colored wolf was launching at her from across the lot. A roar echoed around all of them, the power of it like a command, as a blur of white slammed into the wolf and they both rolled towards the rusted pickup. The other occupants of the truck jumped out as the massive creatures rolled towards them at a high rate of speed, shifting quickly. The sound of crunching metal filled the air as the two creatures hit the side of the pickup knocking it onto its side and the blur of white backed towards Rosalie. She could feel an intense pull towards the massive beast in front of her as it turned slightly. She gasped as the white tiger’s head turned to look directly at her and she was staring into bright icy blue eyes.

Bella's eyes.

The wolf shook itself as it stood, and a series of furious growls and snarls came from it. The tiger stood tall, almost towering over the wolf and a low rumbling growl started in her chest. Rosalie took the pause to look closer at the tiger and noticed something she didn't expect to be there. She swallowed hard as she shook her head and refocused on the two creatures. She could feel the power rolling off Bella as the growl deepened. Bella was firm in her stance as she kept herself between Rosalie and the wolves until a large black wolf appeared on the edge of the woods.

All the wolves looked at it before they were hurriedly shoving their heads into the truck, flipping it back onto its wheels and Jacob huffed in Bella's direction. The three wolves from the truck shifted and jumped back inside, speeding away as quick as the rusted bucket of bolts would allow.

Edward appeared beside Rosalie as he spoke, "Jacob is demanding that Bella go with him."

Jasper frowned, "Her emotions are soft, almost like I'm not getting the full extent of it, just bits and pieces."

Emmett grinned widely, "Bella Bear is a Kitten. It's too cute."

Jacob snarled at Emmett, but Bella growled, stepping in front of Emmett, and held Jacob's gaze. Jacob turned and disappeared into the woods as Bella shifted right in front of them, fully clothed. She turned with a grin to Emmett.

"I'll show you Kitten someday Bear Man." She winked at him and Emmett's booming laughter echoed off the buildings behind them.

Rosalie shook her head, "So you're a shifter?"

Bella shook her head, "I am not a mongrel. Werewolves have no control over their shift. As you saw with Jacob any small emotional shift can cause the change. I am a higher being, sort of. It's…It's complicated." She frowned.

Rosalie had a sudden urge to pull Bella into her arms and wipe the frown from her beautiful face, but she crossed her arms over her chest instead. Edward chuckled as he glanced at her but stopped quickly when he saw her glare and heard her thought, 'Don't push me Edward.'

He turned to Bella quickly, "We are good with complicated."

Bella snorted then blushed and Rosalie involuntarily took a step towards her, only being stopped by Emmett. Bella grinned at her, "Maybe some other time Love. I have some wolves to deal with." Bella turned and shifted into her white tiger quickly running into the woods as Rosalie tried to get herself under control.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ She thought as she blurred in the opposite direction and into the woods to hunt. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bella is her mate, but she wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

.

.

Rosalie stood next to her car three weeks later. She hadn't said a word to Bella since that afternoon in the parking lot and she was beginning to feel the excruciating pain of avoiding her mate. Carlisle and Esme kept reminding her that avoiding her mate could have serious repercussions to both parties involved. She thanked them for their advice and then kindly told them to stay out of her business.

She knew she was beginning to break. The roar of a motorcycle met her ears and she turned in time to see Bella pull into the parking lot. She leaned against her bike as she steadied herself and Rosalie felt a rush of worry as she watched her mate stumble across the lot. Angela caught her as she tripped up the sidewalk.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked.

Bella muttered something Rosalie couldn't hear, and Angela's head snapped up and looked directly at Rosalie. Rosalie frowned as Angela glared at her for a moment then helped Bella inside the building. Edward glanced at her with a look of worry.

"Bella is sick."

Fear crashed through Rosalie as thoughts of losing Bella before she even had a chance to have her crossed her mind. "Sick how?"

Edward frowned and glanced at Alice as she gasped. As she pulled out of her vision Edward stood with his mouth open in horror. Alice gripped Rosalie's arm tightly to the point the skin around her wrist began to crack.

"Rosalie, I know you have issues you are trying to work through, but Bella's life is on the line. She is definitely different than anything we have come across." Her grip tightened even more and Rosalie winced in pain as Alice continued quickly, "Rosalie this isn't about just you. Bella needs you."

Rosalie finally pulled free of her sister’s grip, "It's not that easy Alice." She began walking towards her first class as the bell rang.

"She'll die if you don't do something soon Rosalie." Alice said angrily.

Rosalie froze in mid step. Her heart felt like it cracked and began to break apart as the image of Bella dead crossed her mind. She heard Edward's gasp behind her before she continued on her way without another word. Classes passed in a blur as her mind stayed focused on Bella. She found herself in the cafeteria as Emmett kicked her in the shin hard enough for it to register. She glanced up at him and he frowned worriedly at her. She shook her head, not wanting to talk to anyone and slipped out to her car. She sat there until the bell rang and made a decision, she knew she needed to do.

She stared out the window of English until she heard the chair next to her move. She looked over at Bella and took in her exhausted appearance. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and her cheeks seemed even more sunken in than they had weeks ago. An ache began in her chest as she took a deep breath and was filled with the scent of Bella, fresh rain and mangos, that hint of motor oil still present.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She said quietly.

Bella glanced at her for a moment then nodded, "Bella Swan."

She didn't know what else to say. She had always found it easy to talk to people, even ones that annoyed her. But now sitting next to her own mate she couldn't think of a single thing to say. Class passed quicker than Rosalie wanted and she soon found herself alone as she walked towards her last class. Alice was waiting for her as she took her seat next to her sister and sighed heavily.

Alice raised her eyebrows, "Well its progress." Rosalie shook her head as she rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long week.

The next day in English Rosalie waited for Bella to take her seat before she spoke, "Why did you move here?" She winced slightly at the harsh tone she hadn't meant to use.

Bella quirked her right eyebrow at her and Rosalie's mouth filled with venom at the sexy as hell smirk that followed, "It's a long story."

Rosalie decided that she was brain dead. Two whole days of trying to talk to her mate and the best she could do was one sentence a day. She didn't understand why her brain functions seemed to end when Bella looked at her with those bright icy blue eyes and the smirk that always followed the words out of Rosalie's mouth. It was as if the girl was trying to cause her to malfunction and it made her angry.

The third day arrived, and Rosalie waited for Bella to sit before opening her mouth to speak, "Do you have any other answers besides its complicated or a long story?" Anger causing her to glare at the girl.

That fucking smirk instantly appeared on Bella's face, "Do you have any other questions besides the long and difficult ones?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Avoiding my question?"

The smirk grew, "Will you keep asking?"

Rosalie huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest annoyed, "Are you ever going to answer?" She snapped at her.

Bella chuckled and Rosalie nearly melted on the spot. "Well at least we made it passed one sentence each." She stood as the bell rang.

Rosalie growled as she followed her out of the classroom, "This isn't easy for me."

Bella spun to her suddenly, "And you think it's easy for me? You have no idea what I have to deal with." Her normally bright eyes were a dark blue and Rosalie lost control.

She slammed Bella's back against the locker as a surge of arousal hit her unexpectedly, her instincts flaring out of control. Bella's answering low growl set Rosalie's nerves on fire and for the first time since she awoke in this new life she felt alive. She pressed her body into Bella's tightly and when Bella's hands gripped her hips she moaned uncontrollably. She could feel Bella's hardness against her thigh, and she stared at Bella wide eyed.

A look of fear crossed Bella's face before she growled angrily and shoved Rosalie away from her. Rosalie leaned against the locker as she watched Bella swiftly disappear down the hallway. She was afraid to move. Her legs felt shaky and weak and she knew if she tried to walk, she would just collapse on the floor.

That night she pulled Carlisle into his office as soon as he returned home from his shift at the hospital and slammed his door shut so they had privacy. She told him about Bella as she paced back and forth in front of his desk.

Finally, she turned to him, "You are like a father to me so I'm asking not only your medical advice but more so I'm asking for your fatherly advice. What do I do? How is it possible?"

The answering smile on his face confused her but she pushed it aside for the moment and focused on Bella. She needed to know everything she could.

Carlisle cleared his throat, which Rosalie noted was very odd for him. "I've come across a few in my four hundred years." He pulled a book off the shelf behind his desk, "They were very friendly and intelligent. They were eager to help aid in my research. What I've discovered is that there is a gene predisposition in which it acts as a survival mechanism in their race. She must be the only one of her family or pack. For her blood line to survive she was born with this gene."

"Then why is she my mate?" Rosalie asked even more confused.

Carlisle frowned, "That I do not know. She was born that way for a reason and she should not be confused with the wolves on the reservation. Her race is very rare. The Volturi, especially Aro, have found them intriguing creatures and as such he wants them protected. A few saved his and Marcus's life long ago and they have remained friends, to my knowledge anyway."

Rosalie's mouth twitched into a small smile, "So they live forever?"

He shrugged, "I do not know. The ones I met said yes. They stopped aging when they first shifted, which was about seventeen or eighteen years of age. Aro refused to let me experiment once he had been saved by one but refused to tell me why. After that I left the Volturi and found Edward, you, and then Esme." He smiled at his wife's name.

Rosalie nodded, "Thank you." She hurried out of the room completely forgetting about his earlier actions and not seeing the huge smile on her adopted father's face.

The next morning, the fourth day, Bella looked even worse than the day before and Rosalie couldn't stop herself from meeting her as she slid off her motorcycle. The girl stumbled and Rosalie caught her quickly.

"You okay?" She asked.

Bella looked up at Rosalie in shock then nodded, "This is a new development." She smiled weakly.

Rosalie frowned as she let go of her and followed her slowly towards the school building, "I wasn't done being angry at you and you just disappeared yesterday."

"About that…" Bella turned to face her as they stood next to a set of lockers, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry."

Rosalie slowly backed Bella against the lockers, similar to the day before, "For some reason I didn't mind the _roughness_ from yesterday."

Bella's right eyebrow twitched up as the smirk appeared and her bright icy blue eyes sparkled, "So… Dear diary, day four, Rosalie Hale tells me she likes it _rough._ "

Rosalie's jaw dropped and Bella laughed. A full laugh and Rosalie melted on the spot as Bella turned to open her locker. Rosalie had to lean against the lockers to calm herself and her overactive libido. Bella shut her locker and turned back to her.

"I'm lovin' this look by the way." She leaned into Rosalie and brushed her lips across Rosalie's neck, so light it felt like a feather crossing her marble like skin, "I love the smell of peaches too." She walked away.

A low playful growl escaped Rosalie's lips as her body trembled from her mate’s seductive tone as she watched the girl's hips sway smoothly and the tight fabric of her jeans stretch across her perfectly shaped-

"At least try to think clean thoughts." Edward said with a laugh as he and Emmett appeared beside her.

Rosalie glared at him, "Stay out of my head if you don't like impure thoughts about _MY_ mate."

"Ooh she finally said it out loud." Emmett chuckled and ducked the flying book that Rosalie launched at him.

Edward laughed, "Let's get to class. We can tease our sister later."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend as they passed her and grinned. Rosalie had finally met her match in Isabella Swan, and he was excited to see where they would go with it.

Rosalie shook her head at her brothers as she made her way to class and found herself anticipating seeing Bella at lunch. It seemed to take forever for lunch to come but when it did she was the first to the cafeteria, much to the amusement of her siblings. She sat between Emmett and Alice as she waited for Bella and finally the object of her desire stumbled in with Angela. Angela glanced over at her and then whispered to Bella. Rosalie watched Bella smile at her before she grabbed her food. She sat at an empty table and Rosalie stood quickly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of twice in one day?" Bella asked, the smirk Rosalie was quickly becoming attached to, appearing.

She sat across from the girl, "What can I say? I'm being pulled to you." She raised her eyebrows.

Bella smiled and Rosalie knew if her heart could beat it would be beating right out of her chest. "Seems as if we are both in the same boat."

Rosalie cocked her head at her, "Can you answer one question honestly?"

Bella's smile disappeared.

Rosalie took a deep breath, "Do you have a mate?"

Bella seemed to relax slightly, "Yes."

Rosalie tensed and asked, "Who is it?"

Bella's brow creased in thought as she frowned, "I think we both know that answer."

"What happens if you aren't with your mate?" Rosalie asked quickly.

Bella sighed and looked away from her. She felt her heart sink as Bella didn't answer. The bell rang ten minutes later and Rosalie frowned as Bella stood silently. She watched the girl walk across the room and pause at the door. She lowered her head and said softly, "I'll die." With that she disappeared out the door.

Rosalie sat completely still as her worst fear was confirmed. She could feel her monster inside pacing its cage, begging to be free to claim their mate. She needed to act quickly before she ran out of time, but she was still so new to this mate thing.

_'It will be easy, as easy as breathing if I would just let myself go.'_ She thought angrily as she stood and made her way to biology, Emmett falling into step beside her.

Ten minutes after the bell rang for English to start Bella still hadn't arrived so Rosalie shot a quick text to Alice to ask.

_Where's Bella? -R_

Alice was quick to reply, _Sick -A_

Rosalie stood and hurried out of the room, meeting Alice in the hallway outside the girl's bathroom. Alice nodded to her as she walked passed her and slipped into her classroom. Rosalie entered the bathroom as Bella leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Bella glanced at her as she dried her face on paper towels, "I'm fine." She shrugged and headed for the door.

"Bella, I don't know what to do about this." Rosalie rushed out.

Bella leaned back against the door and Rosalie could see how pale and tired she was, "I understand. I'm not pushing you into anything. I'm dealing with it okay." She hurried out of the room.

Rosalie turned to the mirror to stare at her reflection and whispered, "But I don't want to wait."


	3. Exhausted

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella stared at the moon as she lay on the roof of the barn like garage. Jacob was next to her in the silence of the night and she was comfortable. They had always been this way since they were kids even, just sitting together in silence, each understanding that there were some things that were best left unsaid.

Finally, Jacob turned his head to look at her, “You look like hell.”

She snorted, “Gee thanks Jake.”

He chuckled, “Just keeping it real.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “How’s everything going with Sam?”

It was Jacob’s turn to snort as he looked back up at the moon, “Sam is Sam and that isn’t going to change.”

She stared quietly at the moon and smiled, “I’ve found my mate.”

Jacob laughed, “Let me guess, the blonde bloodsucker you nearly killed me over.”

She continued to stay silent. It had been three weeks since she had first laid eyes on her mate and the need to be with her was starting to catch up to her. The pain was slowly becoming unbearable, but she refused to force her mate into anything. She didn’t have a choice every single time fate decided to intervene, so she would make damn sure her mate had a choice. It had been three days since she had seen the gorgeous blonde. She hadn’t gone to school Friday because her pack had needed her.

“Holy shit Bella. Please tell me you aren’t serious.” He sat up and looked down at her pulling her out of her thoughts.

She glanced at him, “She’s so gorgeous and when she gets worked up, I can barely keep my hands off her. I need her but she’s hesitant. Distant.”

Jacob stared at his best friend. The pain on her face made his heart hurt for her. “Why hesitant?” he laid back again.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. She wants me, I know she does but every time we get close, she pulls away.”

“Are you pushing her?” he asked quietly.

She frowned, “No. I will never push her.”

“You know what’s happening to you Bells. There is going to be a point you’ll need to push or find another way.”

A deep growl rumbled in her chest in warning, “Leave it alone Jake.”

A twig snapped below them, and a voice carried up to them, “You two coming? There won’t be much food left.”

She smiled as Jacob stood and jumped to the ground. She sighed and rolled off the roof, landing on her feet silently. Leah stood smiling at her as she walked forward, “How are you Bella?”

She grinned, “Good.”

She let the girl wrap her around her shoulders as they walked towards the beach, not too far away. Leah tightened her hold as voices met their ears. They stepped out of the forest and onto the beach where a group of boys were talking and laughing around a bonfire.

Leah wrapped her arm around hers and walked closely with her to the group as Jacob ran for the food. “So, how’s school going Bella?”

“Good. I’m actually passing my classes so far.”

Leah laughed, “I’m so glad I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“I keep forgetting that you’re older than me.” She chuckled as they stopped walking.

Leah leaned into her and nuzzled her neck. Bella was used to the girl doing these things. She had been since they met years ago. Of course, back then Bella had been very attracted to her, but she shook her head not wanting to revisit that right now. Jacob jogged over with food in his mouth and three drinks in his hands.

She accepted hers and took a drink while Leah’s little brother Seth ran up to them, “Bella!”

She smiled at the younger boy. He had always insisted he tag along with her and Leah when they wanted to be alone. Sometimes she found him too cute to leave behind and then others there was no question as to why he was left behind. She had watched him grow over the years, but his attitude had stayed the same. He saw the positive in everything everywhere he went and at times she wished Sam would adopt that attitude.

“Seth.” She greeted happily.

“Leah has been talking about you all summer.” He grinned widely.

She glanced at the taller girl on her arm, “Really?”

Leah glared at her brother, “I’m going to kill you, you little brat.”

Seth laughed, “Bella will protect me.”

Jacob shook his head, “Bella’s mine tonight Seth.”

Leah let out a small growl and Bella chuckled as she pulled away from the woman, placing a soft kiss on the woman’s lips, “Sorry Leah, but I already told Jake I’d hang with him tonight.”

Sam smiled at them as he walked over to their group, “Bella, glad you could make it.” He pulled her against his side.

She grimaced and jerked away from him, “Sam.”

Jacob glanced at Sam and then back to her and she shrugged. Sam had always been too touchy with her. She didn’t mind when Leah did it at first but that was before Leah had shifted. Now it was different. Leah had imprinted on her after her first shift and Bella was finally able to tell the woman how she felt about it.

Sam held a cup out to her, “Try this.”

She shook her head. While all of them had great senses of smell hers was ten times better and she could smell the hint of something other than alcohol in it. She never trusted Sam and had always tried to keep her distance from the man.

Jacob frowned and said, “Lets walk the beach Bells.”

She nodded and followed Jacob towards the water as Seth laughed and Leah growled angrily. When they were far enough away from everyone she sighed happily, “I always thought that Leah and I would get back together, that when she shifted that would be that.”

Jacob nodded, “She’s been hoping for that since we found out you were coming home. Then when she saw you that first day,” he laughed, “I thought she was going to have a heart attack.”

Bella looked back towards the woman as she stood next to her brother laughing at something one of the boys said and smiled. They had been together for years before she left, and it had felt right. She smiled remembering when she had returned during the beginning of the summer and seeing Leah for the first time since her shift. She felt the sudden disconnect and reconnecting of her mind as she imprinted on the woman. Hearing the gasp from Leah as the same thing happened to her, she felt the happiness spread through her body wildly before the woman was suddenly attacking her mouth like they didn’t have enough time to enjoy it.

Angela had been in Phoenix and Bella had no choice but to go when she needed her. Leave it to Angela to find the only group of vampires in the desert that wanted a witch. She had no choice to move down there with most of her pack to save the old Hag and bring her back home, but she would do it all over again if she had too. Angela and she were connected after all.

Her cell phone rang, and she nearly dropped it in the water when she pulled it out, “Yo.”

“Hey Boss, we got a problem.” Her second in command said.

She sighed and hung up, “Gotta run Jake.”

He nodded in understanding as she handed him her drink and ran for the forest, shifting as soon as she hit the trees. She opened her mind to her second and heard her voice, “Angela has company. They found her.”

She growled as she kicked her body into high gear and blurred through the trees as fast as she could. Angela stood just inside the tree line as she neared the clearing. She shifted in mid run and blurred to Angela’s side, “Hag.”

Angela wrinkled her nose at her, “Ass.”

She laughed as she stepped out of the trees and took up a position at the front of her pack, just as the nomads appeared on the other side of the clearing. They blurred close enough to check out everything in the clearing before the man with dirty blonde hair spoke, “We heard a noise and decided to investigate.”

Bella nodded, “Where are you headed?”

The tall man with dreads smiled at her and spoke with a slight French accent, “Canada.”

She nodded again, “There is a coven near here that have a permanent residence so I would appreciate if you didn’t hunt here.”

The man cocked his head at her, “You live near vampires? Peacefully?”

She nodded, “Yes. One of them is my mate.”

His eyes widened slightly, “I’m always interested in trying new things.”

Bella eyed him for a moment then shrugged tiredly, “Why are you really here Laurent?”

He grinned, “Just passing through.”

She shook her head, “Like I believe that.”

James snarled at her as he crouched to attack, and she stiffened readying to defend. Laurent held his arm out, “There are too many of them.”

She stood straight, “You might just want to keep going. I don’t give third chances.”

Laurent nodded, “We’ll go now.” He backed away as James glared at her.

Bella held his eyes as he growled. He stood suddenly and turned to follow Laurent. Angela came up beside her, “You’re going to trust that they leave?”

She shook her head, “No. I’m going to follow. V get Angela home. Everyone else patrol. I don’t want them doubling back.”

She shifted and followed the two vampires. Laurent broke off from James and headed further west. She continued after James and when they were close to the border, he spun to her.

“Finally.”

She growled as he stalked closer and he grinned, “You are worth it.” Growls split the air as they lunged forward at the same time.

.

.

She was exhausted as she stood under the hot shower and scrubbed the dirt away. She had limped the entire way back home before Charlie had gotten off work and was showering while dinner was cooking downstairs. She knew he would be angry when he heard what happened and the text, she had gotten a few minutes ago proved it. She pulled a pair of sweats on and a black long sleeve shirt on before hurrying downstairs to check dinner.

As she set the table the front door banged open loudly, “Bella?”

She sighed, “Kitchen.” She was too exhausted to fight with her father, but she would if she had to.

Charlie stood in the doorway as his anger radiated towards her, “You are supposed to have back up.”

“It was one vampire dad.” She placed the steaks on the plates.

“One that nearly killed you before Bella.” he snapped, taking in the sight of the shimmering bite marks on her pale skin where her sleeves were pushed up as she worked.

She sat the bowl of potatoes on the table, “I was younger and not as in control as I am now.”

“That’s not the point Bella.”

She shrugged as she opened a can of beer and sat it near his plate, “He’s dead and that is all that matters now.”

He eyed her arm for a moment, “He bit you again didn’t he.”

She nodded as she glanced at the gauze on her arm, feeling the slight burn from James’ venom, “It’s healing already. It’ll be gone soon.”

They ate in silence for a while and she could feel the venom slowly cooling her body. She knew that Charlie was only worried about her, but she was the alpha now and he needed to respect that. After they were done, he leaned back in his chair, watching her closely for a moment.

“You know what you need to do.” He said calmly.

She shook her head, “I’m not doing anything.”

“Bella,” he started.

She growled as anger tightened her chest, “I am the alpha, and you need to respect that now.”

He shook his head, “I do but right now I’m more worried about you.”

She shook her head and stood, “No.”

“Bells you have to do this." he pleaded with her.

"I don't have to do anything." She snapped.

"You'll die if you don't and it has nothing to do with your new mate." He stood quickly.

She stared at him wide eyed, angry that he could ever think like that, "I'm handling this, my way dad. I'll be fine without that."

Glass shattered as he threw the plate at the wall in anger before growling at her, "I won't lose you Bella. You will do this if it comes down to it." He spun on his heel and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

She turned to the sink and leaned on it. Her body ached and the venom coursing through her veins burned like a raging forest fire just under her skin. She hated fighting with him, but she didn’t know what else to do. She was doing her best to run the pack and deal with everything else. What else did she have to do?

.

Rosalie stood on her balcony as the moon rose overhead and cast a white light over the Cullen back yard. Bella had consumed her thoughts for the last three days. She hadn't been in school Friday and so far, the weekend had been especially painful. She could feel the mate bond pulling her to Bella but…

 _'But what?'_ She thought. _'What am I afraid of? She won't reject me. She's already proven that, so why am I so damn afraid of going to her?'_

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and she sighed, "Come in Edward."

The door opened and Carlisle blurred to her side, "It's me."

She frowned, "I figured Edward would be the one up here."

Carlisle smiled as he faced the forest behind the house, "I thought you could use some advice from someone who fought the mate bond."

Rosalie stared at him wide eyed, "You fought the bond with Esme?"

He nodded as sadness covered his face and he looked at her, "She had been a patient of mine before…" he shook his head, "I felt it, but she was human. I couldn't do that to her. Of course, had I known what that husband of hers was doing…" he trailed off as his eyes turned black.

Rosalie smiled, "Ever the hero."

He chuckled, "The point is, I turned my back on it and I almost lost her. If I hadn't been there, she would have died permanently. I wouldn't have her with me now and I don't know what I would do without my better half." He smiled.

Rosalie nodded, "I'm so afraid. Not that she'll reject me but, what if I'm not what she wants? What if she wants more than I can give her?"

He shook his head, "If there is one thing, I have learned in all my four hundred plus years is that we have to face our fears head on. If we don't, even as vampires, the worst could still happen. We aren't immortal Rosalie, and our hearts can still break and die."

He faced her fully, "When we accept our mate bond our hearts begin to beat again. Not enough for monitors to pick it up but enough for us to feel it. When our mate dies, so do we. Our hearts shatter and there is nothing left for us. Bella's kind is much the same. When the mating process isn't complete it's as if their mate doesn't exist."

Rosalie stared at her father figure for a moment before she turned, "Thank you."

She blurred from the house and ran through the forest towards the Swan residence. The police cruiser was in the driveway and a light was on in the kitchen as she stood at the edge of the forest, hidden in the shadows.

A male voice carried to her ears from the kitchen, "Bells you have to do this."

"I don't have to do anything." Bella's strong voice made her smile.

"You'll die if you don't and it has nothing to do with your new mate."

"I'm handling this, my way dad. I'll be fine without that."

Glass shattered as a growled came from the house, "I won't lose you Bella. You _will_ do this if it comes down to it."

Silence met Rosalie's ears until the front door slammed and the cruiser sped away. She frowned as she walked to the back door and saw Bella leaning on the sink with her head hung low and her grip white knuckled on the sink. Her chest felt tight as the exhaustion showed on Bella’s pale face in the dim light. The girl was miserable, and Rosalie wasn’t sure how to fix it.

She took a deep breath before she tapped on the door lightly causing Bella to jump in surprise. Her mate smiled as she opened the door, "Well this is unexpected."

Rosalie smiled, "I was in the neighborhood."

"At midnight? On a school night?" She raised her right eyebrow.

Rosalie let the mate bond guide her and stepped closer, backing the girl against the counter, "Yes."

Bella nodded, "Right." She moved passed Rosalie quickly, "So what are you doing here?"

Rosalie smiled and leaned back against the counter as she watched the girl, noticing her slight limp and a shadow of a bandage on her forearm that the girl was trying to hide. The shimmering bite marks could almost rival Jaspers and she felt her anger rising, "I wanted to see if you were okay, haven't seen you in three days."

Bella smiled at her as she cleared the dirty plates from the table and sat them in the sink before pulling her sleeve down to hide her arm, "Big bad Rosalie Hale can't go three days without seeing me? Must be a record."

Rosalie's body moved on its own catching Bella's wrist as she turned away causing the sleeve to rise. She glanced at the bandage on her mate’s forearm, before pulling the girl in front of her, "I'm not saying it's going to be easy Bella. I want this more than anything. It's just…hard for me to admit."

Bella leaned against her body and brushed her lips across the sensitive flesh just above her collarbone, "You just kind of did and love isn't supposed to be easy."

Rosalie angled her neck as Bella's lips ran up from her collarbone and brushed against where her pulse point should be. She wrapped her arms around Bella's neck, pulling the girl tight against her body. She felt how hard Bella's member was and it did nothing to help the control that she was desperately trying to keep a hold of.

A rumble began in her chest as she began to purr when Bella nuzzled her neck and brushed light kisses up her neck and just below her ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She knew her control was slipping quickly, and she was an inch from giving in when there was a knock on the door.

A fierce growl vibrated Bella's chest as she glared darkly towards the front door. Rosalie chuckled, "I won't go anywhere."

Bella stared into her eyes for a moment then nodded as she moved towards the front door. A familiar chilling female voice met Rosalie's ears and she froze in shock, "Ah Bella."

"What are you doing here?" Bella snapped angrily.

The short girl with red eyes and pale blonde hair blurred into the house and locked eyes with Rosalie, "You have company." She glared at Rosalie, "Hale."

Rosalie stared at Jane as Bella entered the kitchen, "I told him no."

Jane smiled her evil little smile and leaned into Bella’s body, "Come now Bella. It's a matter of life and death isn't it?"

Rosalie let out a warning growl, that caused Jane to glare at Rosalie, as she took a step towards Bella.

Bella shook her head and moved away from the evil girl, taking a step towards Rosalie, "No."

Jane sighed, "I could call Alec if you like or maybe Demetri?"

Rosalie snarled angrily and took a step towards Jane, but Bella slipped in between them, "Get out!" She growled angrily.

Jane focused on Bella intensely, "Calm down. It was worth a shot." She glared at Rosalie again as she said, "Hurt her and I'll kill you. Have a nice night." With that the girl blurred from the house.

Rosalie looked at Bella curiously, "How do you know Jane?" Bella frowned and opened her mouth to answer but Rosalie held her hand up, "And if you say it's complicated, I swear I will kill you myself."

Bella closed her mouth quickly and nodded. "I'm exhausted so could we talk about this tomorrow?"

Rosalie eyed the girl. She did look dead on her feet and Rosalie sighed, "Promise you'll tell me in the morning."

Bella nodded and grinned, "I promise."

Rosalie nodded and pulled the girl against her body, "Good night Kitten." She kissed Bella's cheek and smiled widely at the blush that rushed up Bella's neck to her face before she blurred out the door.

.

.

Bella awoke the next morning feeling excitement like she never had before. She was excited to start the next step with Rosalie and finally get closer to her mate. She showered and dressed quickly as the minutes ticked by, and finally headed down the stairs to leave for school.

She opened the door and found Jacob standing in front of her with his hand in the air, as if he were about to knock. “Hey Bella.”

She frowned, “Jake?” She closed the door behind her and headed down the porch steps to her motorcycle, “I’m just on my way to school.”

He followed closely and stopped to rub the back of his head as she turned to look at him, “Sam wants to talk.”

She frowned at him, “About what?”

He sighed heavily, “About what happened at the school. Why you defended them.”

She shook her head, “I have to get to school. Tell him I’ll stop by later.”

“Bella, he said he’ll come to the school if you don’t go talk to him. If Blondie really is your mate, then I think it best to keep them apart for as long as possible.”

She groaned, “Since when did you get the voice of reason?”

He grinned, “Learned it from you.”

She shook her head at him, “Let’s make this quick. I have to meet someone.”

He snorted, “Blondie can’t go one day without you?”

She smirked at him, “What can I say, she can’t live without me.”

He laughed as they jogged into the woods before shifting together. They sprinted through the forest and when they arrived at the treaty line, she shifted back to talk to Sam. He stood with his arms crossed angrily over his chest and his body tense.

“Sam.”

“I saw through their eyes Bella. Why did you defend them? We are your family.” He clenched his fists at his sides. Paul stood beside him, his entire body shaking angrily.

She glanced at Jacob and he nodded his head once. She sighed, “Family is a heavy word Sam.” She walked towards him and stopped near him.

The alpha shook his head as he relaxed, “I want answers Bella.”

She stared him straight in the eye as she spoke, “The blonde Cullen, Rosalie Hale-“

“The bloodsucker?” Paul snarled.

She nodded not taking her eyes off Sam, “She is my mate.”

Sam’s jaw dropped as gasps erupted all around them. A snarl ripped from Paul’s mouth a split second before the shift began.


	4. Progress

AN: Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

On the second morning that Bella was a no show for school anger had settled in the pit of Rosalie’s stomach, growing hotter with every passing second Bella didn't show. She sped home after school debating on whether or not to storm over to the Swan residence and demand answers. She parked in the garage and froze when she spotted the girl sitting on the top step of her front porch.

Three large, jagged cuts spread across her entire face, one from the corner of her right eye over her nose and down to the left corner of her mouth. The second started above her right eyebrow and followed the same direction as the first a few inches apart. The third started by her right ear crossed down over her lips and across the top of the left side of her chin, all equal distances apart. Anger exploded in her chest as she realized they were from large claws. She blurred to her as the mate instinct took over, her anger at Bella completely and instantly forgotten. Bella stood carefully and held her left hand over her heart while she raised the right one.

"I swear I was on my way yesterday morning."

Rosalie ran her hands down Bella's arms, "Who?" She snarled as she ran her hands up Bella's muscled back, making sure there were no other wounds. Bella winced slightly as Rosalie's hand ran over her right side and a growl burst angrily from Rosalie's mouth.

Bella shook her head, "I'm okay just some broken ribs. They'll be healed in a few days. I'm so sorry Rosalie."  
Rosalie shook her head as her siblings appeared behind her, "Who did this?"

"It's nothing Love. I got into an argument with Paul. Really it's not the first time and it won't be the last." Bella froze, mentally face palming herself.

Rosalie began to growl, a deep rumble, as Emmett's hand touched her arm and he jerked back, afraid to lose a limb. Bella rested her hands-on Rosalie's chest and leaned into her.

"Rosalie it's okay. I'm okay. I promise."

Rosalie's need to protect her injured mate had her wrapping her arms tightly around Bella's waist and holding her tight against her body.

Edward pulled his phone out, "I'll call Carlisle. He can give Rosalie reassurance." He said to Bella.

She nodded against Rosalie's body and said, "Whatever she wants is fine with me."

An hour later Carlisle smiled at Rosalie, "A few ribs are broken but everything else is fine. She'll be okay in a few days. She's already healing."

Rosalie nodded and pulled Bella up the stairs and into her room, needing to be alone with her injured mate and keep anyone and everyone away from her.

Bella smiled, "Figured you for a light blue kinda girl." She motioned to the blue comforter on the bed and the curtains hanging over the doors that lead to her balcony.

Rosalie chuckled, "And let me guess you're into red?"

Bella nodded, "Blood red mostly." She shrugged as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Rosalie had a surge of excitement seeing Bella on her bed and she quickly looked away, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Bella sighed, "It's a long story but if you're up to listening then I'll tell you."

Rosalie kicked her shoes off as she crossed the room and sat cross legged on the bed, "I have all the time in the world."

Bella nodded as she kicked her already untied boots off and faced Rosalie, "To start with Jacob is my friend. He's been my friend since we were little, and we may argue but in the end, we will always be friends."

Rosalie grimaced, "As long as you shower so I don't have to smell wet dog when I'm with you."

Bella chuckled and nodded, "Anything you want. Jacob showed up at the house yesterday morning when I was about to head to school. He said Sam wanted to talk down at the border, so I went with him. I figured I'd be ten minutes late tops."

Rosalie shook her head, "Why did you go at all? You should have taken me with you."

Bella scoffed, "Yeah sure. I'll take my vampire mate that just so happens to be one of their mortal enemies."

Rosalie growled and rolled her eyes, "Would have been better than going alone."

Bella shook her head, "Sam wanted to find out why Jacob and I fought and why it looked as if I was defending you and your family."

Rosalie eyed Bella carefully, "What did you tell him?"

Bella sighed, "The truth. You are my mate and Jacob already knows so…” She shrugged. “Besides it’s better they know now and not later, but it sort of got out of hand." She shifted on the bed to lay back and look at the ceiling, her hand resting on her injured ribs.

Rosalie stretched out beside her and propped her head up on her hand, "What do you mean got out of hand?"

Bella turned her head to face her, "Paul has always had an issue with his temper. He got angry that I'm mated to a vampire. He's always had a thing for me, and Jacob always kept us apart before but now Leah separates us. When he heard that you are my mate, he lost control and shifted when I was standing next to him. He figures I'm no better than vampires now."

Rosalie shook her head, “Why were you right next to him? Who’s Leah?”

Bella frowned for a moment, trying to decide which to answer first, then sighed, “I’ve been around them for a long time and even when I wasn’t living here, I was always talking to Jacob and Leah over the phone. It’s always been natural for me to be close to them. Until now anyway.”

Bella hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath, “Leah is my imprint, but she is a part of Sam’s pack. Which is extremely complicated.”

Rosalie thought about that for a while as she slowly rested her hand on Bella's side and smiled when the girl closed her eyes. She ran her fingers up to Bella's hand and Bella instantly laced their fingers together. They laid like that for an hour in peaceful silence until Bella fell asleep.

She wasn’t angry necessarily about the imprint situation and Bella looked too exhausted to push her about the subject. She would have to wait until later to find out what the relationship between Bella and the she wolf was really like. She wasn’t sure she could handle sharing her mate, but she also didn’t feel jealous currently, then again, she hadn’t seen her mate being intimate with anyone else either.

Rosalie kissed her sleeping mate’s cheek before she moved to the desk across the room. She felt at peace with Bella here and all her worries seemed nonexistent now. She focused on the mundane schoolwork that she easily finished in ten minutes and smiled at the sleeping girl on her bed before picking up a book.

As the sun rose above the tree’s hours later, she smelled breakfast cooking downstairs and Bella rolled over on the bed then sat up suddenly gasping as she held her side. Rosalie blurred to her and placed her cold hand on Bella's injured side. The claw marks on her face were just about gone and she felt a little relieved.

Bella relaxed under her touch and smiled at her, "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Rosalie smiled, "You were tired. My mother is cooking breakfast."

Bella grinned, "I'm starving but shifters eat a lot."

Rosalie chuckled as she helped her mate stand and took her hand as she led her from the room and downstairs. Emmett and Edward were already at the table eating when they arrived, and Emmett grinned at Bella.

"We can eat, shocking right?" He smiled.

Bella shook her head as she sat next to Rosalie, "I have many vampire friends. I know you absorb it the same way you absorb the blood. Your venom just breaks it down a hell of a lot faster. I also know you can drink and cry too, just venom tears and they burn things like acid."

Emmett's smiled faded, "Damn. You are intelligent aren't you."

Bella laughed as Esme sat a plate of food in front of her, "Eat. All of you."

Jasper and Alice blurred to the table and Alice grinned at Bella, "So shopping this weekend?"

Bella chuckled, "Only if she goes." She jerked her head at Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled, "Of course. I'm not going to make you go with her alone."

Bella grimaced, "Why did I suddenly get a bad feeling about this?"

Emmett laughed, Alice pouted, and Esme said, "Wise girl."

Carlisle blurred into the room and smiled at Bella as he sat, "Good morning Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Bella said with a frown.

He nodded as Rosalie unconsciously moved closer to her mate, "How do you heal? The other shifter races have all had different answers."

Bella's face suddenly went red as she stared at her plate. After a quiet moment she let out a deep sigh, "I'm a Blood Shifter, which is different than Werewolves and regular shifters." She hesitated for a moment then said, "Sex."

Everyone stared at the girl who seemed to shrink in her seat. Carlisle frowned, "Sex heals you?"

Bella nodded, "Renee is a pure Succubus. Charlie is the Blood Shifter."

Carlisle's eyes sparkled with excitement as this new information danced around his head and he nodded with a wide smile, "I'd like to discuss it more with you Bella."

"I guess. My Pop told me you like science and experiments so it might benefit both of us."

He nodded eagerly and Rosalie growled warningly at him as she shook her head, her anger rising, "You are not experimenting on my mate Carlisle."

He shook his head with an offended expression on his face, "I would never."

"Edward." She said.

"Alice." Edward said.

"Jasper." Esme said as she sat beside her husband and patted his arm.

"Emmett." Jasper said.

"Not to mention our friends like Benjamin and Zafrina." Alice said offhandedly.

Bella frowned and asked, "Who's Benjamin?"

Emmett grinned, "He's a vampire from an Egyptian coven. He can manipulate the elements."

Bella cocked her head at him innocently and asked, "Like this?"

She held her left hand palm up and a small ball of fire appeared in her palm. She circled the fingers of her other hand above it causing the flame to circle into a vortex and sparks of electricity flew like lightning in different directions down the swirling vortex of fire.  
The loud clatter of a fork hitting a plate snapped everyone to attention as Edward said in awe, "Not exactly."  
.

Rosalie pulled her BMW up in her usual spot in the school parking lot with a smile. Bella had gone home after breakfast so she could shower and change for school. She felt the ache in her chest from being away from her and her smile quickly disappeared. They had reached a new point in their relationship and she was excited about it. After being able to touch her as much as she wanted yesterday, she needed to touch her, to have just enough contact with her to calm the monster inside of her.

She began to wonder if this is what it felt like for Bella this whole time.

She slid out of the car as Angela pulled into the parking lot and Bella stepped out. Rosalie felt a surge of anger and jealousy as she watched Angela laugh at something Bella said. Bella looked over at her and Rosalie glared at her causing Bella to frown. She spun on her heel as she felt Bella's eyes on her and stormed into the building.

_'Bella is mine and yet Angela is all over her.'_ A growl escaped her lips.

A warm hand caught hers and she was spun around quickly and shoved against the lockers next to her. Bella's lips landed on hers quick and hard, making her worries disappear. Bella pulled back too soon for Rosalie's liking and shook her head.

Rosalie frowned, "What?"

Bella grinned wickedly, "Jealousy looks damn good on you, you know." Bella turned and started down the hall.

Rosalie caught her arm in the middle of the hallway ignoring the stares, "You are mine Bella. I can't help it that the closeness between you and her makes me lose control sometimes."

Bella chuckled, "When the mating bond is complete you won't feel that way. There's something you need to know about Angela, but I really have to get to class. I've missed enough as it is. Meet me for lunch." She kissed Rosalie's cheek and hurried down the hall to her class.

Rosalie smiled as she headed to class, forgetting why she was angry in the first place. Morning classes passed slowly and when the bell rang for lunch, she had to calm herself before she blurred to the cafeteria in front of humans. Bella was already at a table with Angela as she entered. Bella waved at her and said something to Angela that Rosalie didn't hear. Angela nodded as Rosalie sat next to Bella and grinned at Rosalie.

"Hale." Angela said with a grin.

"Weber." Rosalie nodded.

Bella chuckled, "Rosalie there is a few things you need to know. I am Alpha and I do have a pack. As my mate you are second in command."

Rosalie blinked rapidly as this sunk in and she studied Angela for a moment, "You're in Bella's pack?"

Angela chuckled, "In a way, yes but I'm not an animal."

A low growl rumbled from Bella and she glared at her, "Hag."

Angela narrowed her eyes at Bella, "Pussy."

A growl rolled from Rosalie as anger flared in her chest, a natural response she really needed to gain control of. Bella rested her hand on her thigh under the table and Rosalie felt herself relax as Bella spoke, "It's okay Love. Angela is a part of my pack but what you need to understand is that not all of my pack are shifters."

Angela smiled, "Yes some of us are more civilized. I am a witch."

"Hag!" Bella coughed into her hand.

Angela narrowed her eyes at Bella and Rosalie finally saw the sister-ship between the two. Rosalie smiled, "So how old are you then?"

Bella laughed and Rosalie melted on the spot again. Angela glared at Bella, "Older than your coven leader Carlisle, though not as old as Bella."

Angela grinned evilly at Bella as Bella froze, "I'm seventeen Angela."

"In this life."

Rosalie frowned, "Wait, what do you mean this life?"

Angela nodded, "The thing about Blood Shifters is they are basically reincarnated if they die. Bella and I are bound by blood, a curse if you will, from long ago. Neither of us can survive if the other dies so we like to stick together. Bella is reincarnated which has kept me alive however if I die Bella cannot be reincarnated if she were to die."

Bella shook her head, "I don't remember much about my past lives, but Angela was there for all of them."

Rosalie felt like she was going into shock, "Carlisle will just love this."

Bella nodded, "I'll discuss it with him soon but as my mate I want you to know everything first."

Rosalie frowned suddenly, "Wait, Carlisle said shifters don't die."

Bella nodded as she stared into Rosalie's eyes, “Werewolves won't age as they continue shifting with the moon. Most are never able to control it, but some do find ways. Shifters are mostly the same except they can shift into any living animal whenever they want, or their emotions force it. Blood Shifter's stop aging at a certain point and can be killed like everything else, but they come back, sort of like a Phoenix rising from the ashes. Shape shifters can turn into any inanimate object they have had contact with, and they can die if they are shifted for too long or they can be killed."

Rosalie let that sink in and then froze, "You were killed?"

Bella nodded as Angela said, "The last time was in Rochester, New York. She was trying to save someone and wouldn't listen to me and was killed for it."

Rosalie's chest tightened, "When was that?"

Angela frowned, "Nineteen thirty-three. Why?"

Rosalie gasped and gripped Bella's hand so tight she heard the quick intake of breath from the girl as she winced. Rosalie shook her head, "Who did you all know in New York?"

Angela shook her head, "No one really. Bella just said she saw this amazing woman and that she was going to marry her someday. She followed her home one night when I told her not too and then when she intervened in the attack of this woman she was killed. Why are you so interested in it? It was a long time ago."

Rosalie's voice was barley a whisper when she spoke, looking into Bella's eyes, "I was attacked in nineteen thirty-three on the streets of Rochester, New York. Carlisle found me dying and changed me."

The blood drained from Bella's face before she stood quickly and left the cafeteria. Angela's eyes were wide as she said, "Holy shit! You're that Rosalie Hale? I never saw you, but Bella described the woman with gorgeous long blonde hair that framed her angelic face with beautiful violet eyes."


	5. Chaos

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie didn't see Bella again for the next two days, so she finally confronted Angela on Thursday as she stepped out of her car, "Where is she?"

"Good morning to you too Rosalie," Angela sighed. "She just needs to cool off. She's angry and feels guilty. She was so close to saving you and having you back then, that she just needs to come to terms with it."

Rosalie felt the pain in her chest as she could feel the pull to Bella. She wanted to go to her, hold her, tell her everything was okay and that they were finally together, but at the same time she understood what Bella was feeling. Bella had been there that night when Royce and his friends had attacked her. She tried to stop it and in the process, she got herself killed. In a way she was extremely glad that she had killed them all now.

She passed the rest of the week alone and avoided everyone opting to spend nights out hunting. When Saturday morning came, she answered her phone as it buzzed in her pocket.

"What Alice?"

Alice's excited voice shouted over the phone, "Bella is on her way over. We have a shopping trip planned that you promised to come on."

Rosalie blurred through the woods as she ended the call and jumped onto her balcony. She showered quickly and wrapped a towel around herself as she stepped out of the bathroom and into her room, freezing as she saw Bella sitting on her bed. Bella's bright icy blue eyes instantly darkened dangerously, and Rosalie felt the arousal begin in her lower half.

"I wanted to apologize." Bella said with a husky voice, slightly deeper than usual.

Rosalie was tired of waiting and seeing Bella here, on her bed, was all it took for her to stop the resisting. She walked over to her dresser slowly feeling Bella's eyes on her body as she moved. "You have nothing to apologize for. I just don't like not seeing you or knowing if you're okay."

She grinned to herself as she bent over and heard the low soft growl from Bella as she reached into the bottom drawer of her dresser. There was an edge to Bella's voice when she spoke, "I promise not to do it again. I'll call you next time, just to let you know I'm okay."

Rosalie felt a cool breeze and she straightened before she turned to face Bella, who was now standing right in front of her, "I'm done resisting Bella."

Bella swallowed visibly and nodded, "Okay. I'll follow your lead then. I won't go any further than you want me to."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s neck and pulled her close, inhaling her scent of fresh rain and mangos, "Slow is what I need right now."

Bella nuzzled her neck and Rosalie knew it was animalistic for her to do so but she also secretly loved it. Bella's nose ran across her collarbone before gliding feather light up her neck to the sensitive skin just below her ear. She moaned when she felt Bella's teeth gently scrape her skin before she pulled it into her mouth and sucked gently.

A knock on the door followed by Alice's voice had Bella disappearing across the room, "Not now! Shopping first."

This time it was Rosalie who growled angrily at being interrupted. Bella's breathing was labored as she said, "I'll wait downstairs for you." She quickly left the room.

She dressed quickly and blurred downstairs to find Bella and Emmett in an arm-wrestling match. Alice smiled at Rosalie, "Finally. Bella lets go."

Bella smirked at Emmett, "Tough luck Bear Man." She glanced over Emmett's shoulder causing him to frown and look back. She slammed his hand down and he gasped as everyone laughed. She shrugged at him as her eyes landed on Rosalie, "Never take your eyes off the prize."

Alice took Bella's hand and pulled her out of the house as Rosalie suppressed a growl at the physical contact between the two, following closely behind them. Bella slid into the back seat of Rosalie's BMW happily as Rosalie started the car, so tempted to leave Alice behind.

As if reading her mind Bella chuckled, "She's the one who wants to shop Love."

Rosalie mumbled under her breath as Alice quickly shut the door and began a conversation with Bella. She was happy to listen to the two bicker and laugh as she drove the few hours to Seattle. Bella's voice soothed her immensely and she felt a peaceful calm wash over her as she glanced in the rearview mirror at her mate in the backseat.

Bella caught her gaze and smiled widely at her before turning back to Alice and the conversation they were currently having. A little while later Rosalie frowned as a small pain clenched her chest for a moment and she quickly glanced in the mirror at Bella. She was staring out the window with a grimace and rubbing her chest. She sped up and a few minutes later she parked in the parking lot at the mall.

"Alice can you give us a minute alone." Rosalie asked quickly.

Alice nodded, "Sure. I'll meet you at the food court." She blurred from the car.

Bella exited the car and walked to Rosalie's door, "What's up?"

"What was that?"

Bella frowned, "What was what Love?"

Rosalie backed Bella against the car, "I felt the pain in my chest."

Bella's eyes widened, "I didn't know you could feel it."

She nodded, "I can. Now what is happening to you?"

Bella shook her head, "I will not push you into anything." She jerked away from her and walked towards the food court entrance as Rosalie growled but followed her mate.

The first few hours went smoothly as they hit eight stores. Alice had so many bags that they had to go out to the car to drop the load of them in the trunk before returning and heading into the next store. On the tenth store Rosalie watched as Bella began to argue with Alice.

"I am never wearing something that tight or low. Ever." She snapped pointing at the too small shirt in Alice's hand.

"Come on Bella, just try it on and then decide." Alice pleaded.

"No. Love, help me out here." Bella glared at her and she was about to refuse until Bella added with an evil grin, "I'll have to wear it to school and Mike is already all over me as it is."

Rosalie snatched the shirt from Alice's hand and threw it on an empty cart before taking Bella's hand to pull her as far from that shirt as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bella stick her tongue out at a pouting Alice, triumphantly. They moved to the next store and were down the shoe isle when Bella gasped and doubled over.

Rosalie instantly had the girl in her arms before she fell over, "Bella what's wrong?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't know. This feels different than usual."

The smell of a rotting corpse had them all grimacing as Bella was able to stand again and Alice covered her nose, "What is that god awful smell?"

Bella froze in place as her eyes widened drastically and Rosalie took her face in her hands, "What's wrong?"

Bella raised her arm to point at the other end of the isle, "I think that's the smell." Rosalie spun around and her jaw dropped.

At the end of the aisle was a large grotesquely shaped beast covered in what she hoped was green slime, dripping and oozing from its massive antlers on top of its gargoyle looking head. Its skin was grey and weathered but rough looking. Its pure black eyes had no white at all just a never-ending blackness. It took a step and the whole ground shook as if it had stomped, the hoof like foot settling on the floor.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" Rosalie said in horror.

Bella's voice sounded from beside her, "My guess, Chaos Demon. This is not good."

"Um… Guys?" Alice said from behind them.

Rosalie glanced back and gasped, "Are those humans?"

Fist fights had broken out in the store and they could hear loud yelling and screaming from somewhere deeper in the store and further into the mall, echoing all around them. One man ripped the arm off a nearby man and began to beat another man to the ground with it, the sickening slapping sound turning into wet suction sounds as blood flowed from the victim on the ground.

Three women were rolling around on the floor, pulling anything they could get their hands on. Screaming as it transpired from cat fight to full on death match. The smell of human blood was beginning to fill the air, dancing across her and Alice’s senses.

Bella spun around, "Yep, definitely a Chaos Demon."

"What exactly is a Chaos Demon? The short version." Alice spoke quickly.

Bella grabbed them both and backed them against the tall shelving, "Just what the name implies. They cause Chaos. People can go mad, slaughtering thousands before it wears off. They cause riots, mass hysteria, among other things I'd rather not get into right now."

"And how do you know this?" Rosalie asked as a roar came from the large oozing grey beast when it took another step towards them, its hoof like feet looking larger than they did a moment before. They all covered their sensitive ears against the booming noise.

The shelves shook and items vibrated right off onto the floor and Bella said, "I've got access to a lot of books and I like to read. Run!"

The beast charged at them as they blurred down the aisle and jumped over an unconscious man on the floor that had blood pooling around his head. They slowed to a human paced run as they entered the main area of the store. All around them fights, screaming, and arguments were taking place as people became angry.

"There's too many humans around to run out of here." Alice said quickly.

A loud crash sounded behind them and the three of them spun to see the shelves being thrown about as the beast hurdled towards them. Bella shouted over the noise of the angry patrons, "Then we do it the human way for as long as possible. Run!"

They turned and ran for the exit of the store leading back into the mall. Children cowered in corners as their parents tried to beat each other into unconsciousness, teenagers stole what they could carry as they made mad dashes for the doors with the loot they pilfered. Blood splattered around the floor and walls as they passed several bodies, some were barely clinging to life with faces that were disfigured.

No one paid any attention to the two vampires and one hybrid as they ran at a slight human pace through the mall as a large antlered green slime oozing beast with hoof feet chased them through the mass of people. Alice's eyes widened as a group of people charged at her and she had no choice. She jumped in an arch, her legs going over her head in a circle as her body rolled and she landed gracefully into her run on the other side of the humans.

Rosalie growled angrily as two teenagers carried a large flat screen TV box between them walked into her path. Their eyes widened as Rosalie ran towards them and at the last second, she dropped into a baseball slide lying back so her back was hovering above the floor as her right leg led her trajectory. Once clear of the TV she easily pushed herself back onto her feet without breaking momentum and continuing her run for the exit. She grinned over at Alice and Alice chuckled as she ran.

Rosalie looked over at Bella and stopped mid run. She spun around and saw Bella slamming something into the wall causing a crack to run up to the walkway above. Rosalie blurred the short distance as the thing shoved Bella backwards and charged her again. Rosalie gripped the person around the neck as the smell of vampire filled her nose and she jerked the head off its body, the screeching metal sound barely heard above the rest of the commotion in the building. Bella jumped up as Alice took out the second vampire, jumping to wrap her legs around his head and flipping him to the ground, the head flying away wildly. They turned in unison to see the Chaos Demon bearing down on them.

"What now? There are more vampires coming." Alice said almost breathless as she stared at the second floor above them, vampires lining the walkways to peer down at them.

Bella frowned for a moment, her eyes darting around to the stores, then grinned, "I've got a plan. The fish store is up ahead, let's get it in there."

Alice nodded, "I've got this. Go get set up."

Bella pulled Rosalie three stores down as Alice faced the grotesque beast, "Come and get it! Dinner is over here!" She shouted and the beast ran straight at her.

Rosalie stood beside Bella in the store filled with fish tanks, "What's your plan?"

Bella grinned, "Barbeque." She motioned to the large water filled tanks, "Boiled barbeque more precisely. Start breaking the tanks and then find high ground."

Rosalie nodded as Bella disappeared into the back room of the store. She smashed her elbow into the closest fish tank and the water gushed out around her feet, fish flopping wildly. She almost felt bad for the fish, at least until Alice blurred in with wild black eyes.

"He's almost here."

Rosalie growled, "Start smashing."

The glass front of the store shattered as the beast crashed through the doors and Rosalie pulled Alice up on the counter as Bella entered with two large thick black wires in her hands. Rosalie gripped the back of Bella’s shirt and pulled her mate up next to her as Bella grinned at the demon across from them.

"Hey slime ball, catch!"

Bella tossed the thick wires into the water on the floor and a sizzling noise began with loud pops as sparks flew. The demon screeched as its body began to shake with the voltage that was flowing through its body. The smell of cooked rotten flesh filled the air as the lights flickered and the round fluorescent lights began to pop and burst, shards of glass raining down around the room. Finally, the lights went out completely and the entire mall was thrown into darkness. They watched the demon burst into flames and disappear in burst of green slime. They covered their face's as the green ooze flew everywhere and they were coated with it.

"Oh my god, oh my god! It's so gross!" Alice screamed as she stomped her feet on the counter.

Rosalie grimaced as she reached up to her hair, "It's in my _fucking_ hair."

Bella shivered, "This is so wrong. I need a constant hot shower for like a week to get this shit off."

They jumped down off the counter and walked through the water and slime to the broken front doors. Chaos was still going on as they heard sirens in the distance. Rosalie pulled Bella against her, "We have to go before those sirens get here. Carlisle is going to need to know about this."

"My dad too." Bella said as she stepped into the noisy mall. She suddenly froze and Rosalie frowned.

Bella burst into laughter and Alice slipped into a vision for a moment before she too doubled over in laughter. Rosalie frowned, her frustration growing, "What?"

Bella kissed her clean cheek and chuckled, "We came in your car."

Rosalie's jaw dropped as her eyes grew wider than they did when she first saw the Chaos Demon, "My car!"


	6. Need

**AN:** Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

The entire car ride back to Forks Rosalie growled. Bella and Alice were in such hysterical laughter neither of them could breathe. The interior was coated in green slime and when Alice finally did manage to speak it was as Rosalie pulled the car into the Cullen driveway.

"So, what is this green slime?"

Bella held Rosalie's door open for her as she climbed out angrily and Bella grimaced, "Snot. It's the Chaos Demon's snot Alice."

Alice gasped and disappeared inside with a scream. Esme appeared a moment later, "What happened to you all and why did Alice just dash upstairs screaming?" She took a breath and then stepped back covering her nose, "Oh god, you both reek."

Bella nodded, "Chaos Demon. I have to go talk to my dad." She kissed Rosalie's cheek, "I'll come back later Love."

Rosalie frowned at her, "Come for dinner."

Bella grinned at her then disappeared into the forest.

Rosalie spent two hours in the shower and when she got back downstairs Alice was still in the shower. Jasper grimaced at the ceiling, "Our bathroom reeks now. What the hell happened at the mall?"

She shrugged, "Where's Carlisle?"

"I'm here." He said as he blurred into the room, "It smells like you met a Chaos Demon."

Rosalie shook her head, "Not met, more like ran for our lives mostly and then Bella killed it."

She began to explain everything to him and when she was done Alice finally appeared next to Jasper, "That was horrible. I never want to mention it again." She shivered and the boys chuckled but stopped when she sent them death glares.

Carlisle frowned, "And Bella knew what it was?" Rosalie nodded and he thought for a moment before speaking, "Chaos Demon's do not like humans, it’s why they cause chaos. For one to be there it had to been looking specifically for someone. I don’t know much about them as I focused on other things, but I can look into more."

Alice frowned, "When I tried to get it to follow me it's like it wasn't even phased by it. It headed straight for the fish store."

"Who was in the fish store?" He asked curiously.

"Bella and I." Rosalie said.

Esme gasped, "Who did it keep its attention on?"

Alice and Rosalie glanced at each other before Rosalie looked into Carlisle's eyes, "Bella."

Her instincts flew into overdrive as she became worried about Bella. She wasn't in her sight and she didn't know if she had made it home or not. Carlisle's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Rosalie, go to Bella. Tell her we need to have a meeting now. If this demon was after her it's not going to be the only one."

Rosalie nodded as he turned to Esme, "We'll have a better chance if we contact Aro. We need to keep a close eye on Bella too."

Rosalie blurred from the house and headed towards the Swan residence. Bella never invited Rosalie to her house, and she didn't really speak about her father either. She knew he worked a lot, but Bella didn't really mention him. She arrived just as Bella pushed the garage door open from the inside. She stepped out, pulling a t-shirt on over her wet hair, and Charlie pulled his cruiser into it. She watched from the shadows of the tree line as a black SUV pulled into the Swan driveway. Charlie pulled the garage door closed and smiled widely as the driver side door opened.

Rosalie felt panic in her chest as Aro Volturi stepped out of the vehicle. His red eyes latched onto Charlie Swan until Bella moved forward into a run. Rosalie took a step forward, but it was too late. Bella ran straight at Aro and he caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into a spin.

Bella's laughter filled the air as Aro smiled at her widely, "How's my little girl doing?"

He sat Bella back on her feet and she smiled at him, "I've missed you too Pops." She kissed his cheek and stepped aside.

Aro smiled widely at Charlie as he moved towards him. Rosalie watched as Bella rolled her eyes and Charlie and Aro embraced with a deep kiss, "Get a room!" Bella laughed.

Charlie pulled back and looked at his daughter, "I could say the same about you and your mate."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and Aro's eyes widened, "You have finally found your mate?"

Rosalie smiled as Bella blushed and Charlie nodded, "Rosalie Hale."

Aro's eyebrows almost disappeared in his hairline, "Carlisle's coven is in town?"

Charlie nodded, "Came in last year after you returned to Volterra."

Aro smiled at Bella, "You have completed the mate bond yes?"

Bella fake gasped with a hand on her chest, "None of your business…but no."

Aro frowned, "Bella you know what will happen if you don't by midnight on Halloween."

Bella sighed, "I know Pops but it's not that simple. I want her to want me on her own and not just because I'll die."

A growl rolled from both Charlie and Aro as Rosalie's heart dropped into her stomach, Aro said, "Do you have any idea what your father and I go through every time you die and have to teach you all over again who we are?"

Bella looked guilty as she stared at her feet, "Yes but Pop this time is different."

"How?" Aro snarled angrily and Charlie blurred to his side and began to nuzzle his neck affectionately, calming him in the process.

"When I died in nineteen thirty-three, I was trying to save her. Rosalie Hale was the woman I was trying to save."

Aro and Charlie froze as they stared at Bella and Rosalie felt a small beat in her chest. She stifled a gasp as she placed her hand over her heart but there were no more beats, the dead heart lied dormant in her chest still. She looked up to see Bella frowning into the woods looking for something. Looking for her.

"She was the one you were trying to save?" Charlie asked then turned to Aro, "That's why she threw that tantrum when we left the city two years later. Rosalie must have still been in the area."

Aro nodded as he rested his hands-on Bella's shoulders, "I'm so sorry my sweet Isabella. We took you away from your mate."

Bella shook her head, "It's okay Pop. How could you have known? I only described what she looked like to Angela because I didn't have a name. It's not your fault."

Rosalie felt a pain cross through her motionless heart as she watched the pain in Bella's eyes. Aro frowned at her, "You remember that night, don't you?"

Bella nodded as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, "I was so close. She was right in front of me and I shoved Royce King off her. I tried so hard to save her, but I knew she was already dying. I thought if I could get them away, I could take her to you, to save her. I smelled her fear and blood and a pain like never before. I watched her slowly die while I tried to save her and then…." She shook her head.

Rosalie ached to run to her, to sooth her hurting mate. She had been so caught up in what had happened to her that night she didn't realize the pain it had caused someone else, someone that truly loved her without her knowledge. She had been blind and then when she awoke, she had hated what she had become that she had inadvertently blocked the one good thing about that night. The gorgeous bright icy blue eyes that had stared down at her after Royce had disappeared, but then were ripped away just as fast as Royce had been taken away. She had screamed in her mind for those eyes to return but instead she was met with Carlisle's golden ones before the burn began to spread through her body and she was suddenly on fire.

Aro's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Isabella." Bella looked up at him and he smiled, "You have her now, that's all that matters. You can't let the past rule your life anymore."

She nodded and smiled at him, "I know Pop."

Aro clapped his hands together, "Wonderful."

Bella shook her head, "Right, so dad can fill you in on my day with the Chaos Demon and... I'm gonna go and leave you two love birds alone for the weekend."

Aro tossed her his keys, "Consider this your birthday present."

Bella's eyes widened, "Pop I have my motorcycle."

"Yes, and both of us wish you wouldn't drive it. Use it as scrap parts for the rebuild you and Jacob are doing."

Bella chuckled, "Over my dead body." Growls echoed off the house from Charlie and Aro. Bella held her hands up in surrender as she laughed, "Kidding. Geez." She jumped into the black Denali and rolled the window down, "Don't tear the house down this time."

She laughed as she backed out of the driveway and Rosalie saw the blush on Charlie's face before he and Aro blurred inside. She couldn't move, shock freezing her body. Everything she had overheard was swirling around in her mind.

"You really are impatient, aren't you?" Rosalie spun around and came face to face with Bella, "What? You think I wouldn't know when my mate is nearby?"

Rosalie shook her head, "Aro is your father's mate? Why didn’t you tell me and how do you remember that night, so many years ago?"

Bella nodded, "Charlie found Aro many years ago when he was attacked, and he saved him. This was during one of my reincarnation periods, so I was only a year old and they took one look at each other and knew they were mates. He's been in my life ever since. Aro is as much my father as my dad. Aro has killed to protect me and my father. I have killed to protect him as well. It's not my proudest moments but I will never let anyone hurt my family."

Rosalie followed Bella through the woods as that information sunk in. They walked at a leisurely pace until they came to the road where the SUV was parked. Bella climbed in the driver side and waited for her to get in before heading towards the Cullen house.

Rosalie turned to her, "Why didn't you want me to know?"

Bella sighed, "What would you have done, honestly, if the very first thing you learned about me is that Aro Volturi, King of Vampires, is my father?"

Rosalie faced forward again as she imagined it. "I would have been even more afraid of our relationship."

Bella nodded, "That's why I didn't want to tell you until you were sure about us."

She wanted Bella to know that she was sure about them, about their relationship. Over the last few weeks, she had fallen more and more in love with Bella and as much as she tried, she hadn't been able to admit.

Until now.

She needed Bella to understand that she's in love with her for her and not who her dad is. She wanted Bella more than she wanted anyone in her entire existence. The need for her was painful at times when they were apart. She wanted to prove to her that this didn't change anything. She still wanted her as much as before, more so even because she now knew that Bella had watched her mate die. She had been there that night and saw what she had gone through, tried to stop it, tried to save her. She watched her mate be murdered and then was murdered herself by the same people.

She felt even more satisfaction at the reminder that she had hunted the bastards down. Did she have remorse for killing them?

No.

Would she ever?

No, not now.

They had killed her mate and for that she would always be happy for what she did to them. She has always been a selfish creature and with Bella, now more than ever. No one would touch her mate again unless she allowed it and that included Alice. She smiled as she looked over at Bella.

Bella smiled at her and then frowned as she glanced back and forth between her and the road, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Rosalie smiled, "Just thinking of how selfish I am."

Bella half grimaced half grinned, "Why?"

"You are mine Isabella Swan." Rosalie let her name roll off her tongue with a purr.

Bella shivered and turned dark blue eyes on her, "That's not selfish, that's stating a fact Love."

Bella parked the SUV in front of the Cullen house and slid out as Rosalie blurred to her. She took Bella's hand in hers and asked, "Where are you staying for the weekend then?"

"Jacob's probably."

Rosalie growled and shook her head, "What did I just say in the car?" She backed the girl against the SUV.

She shivered against Rosalie's body, "That you're selfish."

Rosalie nodded and grazed her teeth against the skin at the base of Bella's neck, "I don't want anyone touching you in any way unless I say it’s okay."

Bella nodded as a soft moan escaped her lips, "Anything you want Love."

Rosalie kissed her pulse point then pulled back, "Good. So, you'll stay here this weekend." She turned and blurred into the house as a growl left Bella's chest.

She slipped into her room with a smile and grabbed the book she had been reading before returning to the living room downstairs. Bella was sitting on the sofa next to Emmett and they were talking about a video game Emmett had just bought. She took a seat on the other side of Bella and settle back to read her book. She kept looking up at Bella as she and Emmett played the Xbox game. When they began to argue she could feel the mate bond pulling at her to protect her mate, but it was over just as quick as it began.

A few hours later Bella tossed the controller onto the coffee table, “You are out of your mind.”

“Only someone so young would think that was the best game.” Emmett smirked at her.

Bella shook her head, “Only someone as dumb as you would think it’s not.”

He glared at her, “Prove it.” He stood quickly.

She was on her feet in an instant and Rosalie closed her book slowly. Bella stood in front of Emmett without backing down and she knew what he was doing. Emmett was pushing her to get angry so he could get a rise out of Rosalie. She knew she needed to stand down but the Alpha in her wasn’t letting her. She was at war with herself, over not wanting Emmett to push Rosalie and her Alpha not wanting to back down to her friend.

“Emmett back off.” Alice warned from across the room, an anxious look on her face.

He brushed her off, “Come on Bella.” He poked his finger into her chest and pushed her backwards, “Prove it.”

Everything seemed to happen all at once.

Rosalie launched off the sofa with a growl and slammed right into Emmett’s chest. Bella reacted instantly and wrapped her arms around her waist. Jasper and Edward appeared just in time to grip Emmett’s arms and jerk him away from Rosalie and Bella.

“Enough.” Carlisle said sternly as he and Esme stood in the doorway.

Rosalie leaned back against her mate’s body and allowed Bella’s scent to engulf her fully. Emmett shook his head and pulled his arms free from his brothers before adjusting his shirt and turning to Carlisle.

Bella nuzzled Rosalie’s neck as Esme spoke, “Dinner will be done in ten minutes so all of you need to go wash up.”

Rosalie gripped Bella’s hand and dragged her upstairs and into her bathroom. She backed Bella against the door and leaned into her, calming herself in the process.

.

.

Rosalie couldn't get enough of Bella. They were together every day over the weekend and spent five hours Saturday evening cleaning her car of the demon snot. It came out but just the knowledge of it having been there in the first place made Rosalie nauseous, and since as a vampire she can't get sick, that is saying something.

When they returned to school Monday morning it was hard. They were together as much as possible at school and after school but were inseparable on the weekends. She was slightly annoyed that Bella hadn't offered much detail of her life, but she had started answering her questions honestly. She wasn't kidding about it being long and complicated, but Rosalie loved hearing her voice and wanted to know every detail about her.

Bella started looking better and was getting her strength back. Her ribs healed nicely, and Rosalie had taken to kissing her more often. They had full make out sessions on Rosalie's bed or on the sofa in the living room but that was the extent of it. She wanted Bella and really wasn't sure what was holding her back anymore.

Two weeks before Halloween Bella became distant and started spending her time with Angela. Rosalie only saw her at lunch and English and she was getting worried something was wrong. She began to look worse again as dark circles appeared under her eyes and she seemed to be losing weight. She pulled Bella aside the Monday before Halloween and led her to the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Bella nodded, "Fine. You?"

Rosalie frowned, "Bella I haven't seen you all week except at lunch and class."

Bella nodded, "Saturday is Halloween. It's the fourth month since…"

Rosalie frowned as Bella hesitated, "Since what Bella?"

"Since the mate bond formed and we haven't finished it yet."

Rosalie smiled at her, "Yeah. What is it Bella? You can tell me anything. You know, that right?"

Bella stared down at her feet and took a deep breath, "Rosalie I have something I need to tell you but-"

A roar of an engine stopped her words and they watched as Jacob pulled into the parking lot. He stuck his head out the passenger window and said quickly, "Come on Bella."

Bella turned back to Rosalie, "Can I see you tonight?"

Rosalie nodded, slightly confused, "Of course but-." Bella kissed her hard, cutting her off, before she jogged to Jacob's truck and it disappeared down the road.

"I can't believe you're letting her go with them."

Rosalie spun to the angry voice behind her and frowned, "Bella made it perfectly clear she still wants Jacob as a friend."

Angela shook her head, "You don't get it. Saturday marks the fourth month for you two. If the mate bond isn't completed by midnight on Halloween, Bella will die. Sam knows this. He's planning on keeping her there until it's too late. He would rather her be dead than mated to a vampire."

Rosalie moved without thinking. She ran as fast as she could towards the border, blurring along the road and passed the truck. She stood in the middle of the road as the truck sped towards her. She saw Bella's lips moving and her eyes widening. She gripped the wheel and jerked it to the right. The momentum sent the truck onto its side and it began to flip.

Rosalie blurred to the passenger door when the truck came to rest on its roof as Bella crawled out, blood running down her face and cuts from all the shattered glass on her arms. She pulled Bella to her feet and Bella looked at her in anger, "What the hell Rosalie?"

"It's a trap. Sam wants to keep you on the reservation until after Halloween." She pulled Bella further away from the truck.

Edward's Volvo sped to a stop behind them followed by Rosalie's own BMW. Bella turned to Jacob as he stood from the driver side, "Jacob is that true?"

He shook his head as two large wolves ran to the border and shifted. The white wolf was female and tall, while the smaller brown wolf was a teenage boy slightly taller than the woman.

"It's true Jacob." The woman said, "We saw it in Sam's mind. He'd rather Bella be dead."

A growl rumbled in Bella's chest as she turned back to Rosalie, "How did you know? I didn't get a chance to…." She trailed off as Angela stepped out of Edward's Volvo. "Of course."

Rosalie pulled Bella tighter against her body, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you I wasn't going to force you into anything."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's upper arms and jerked her up, capturing her lips with her own. She deepened the passionate kiss as the world faded away and it became just the two of them. She felt Bella's hands on her hips, pulling her closer even more and the fire was back. Her nerves came alive and her body screamed for release. The need to claim her mate was becoming overwhelming as the kiss turned needy and hard.

Bella pulled back and Rosalie frowned at her, "Bella please. I need you."

Bella nodded then turned to Jacob, "He's left me no choice Jacob."

Jacob frowned, "Bella don't do this."

Bella stepped away from everyone and shifted, shaking her fur out as she stood tall above Jacob. The loudest roar Rosalie has ever heard burst from Bella and echoed around the trees and deep into the forest. Rosalie felt the power of Bella's Alpha as Jacob and the other two wolves hit their knees at her angry command. Rosalie stumbled slightly as a wave of arousal so strong surged through her body and she whimpered at her mate. It was like nothing she's ever felt before. She needed to claim Bella and she need to feel Bella inside of her, _right fucking now_.

Bella shifted back as Jacob stood with sadness on his face, "I'm so sorry Bella. Let's go."

Bella glanced at the two wolves and the girl shook her head, "We're staying Jacob."

He frowned, "You can't. Your home is on the Rez."

Bella said, "I can feel Leah and Seth's links. They are my pack now Jake. Any of you cross the border it means war and I will kill anyone who crosses. He's left me no choice. The Cullen's are mine and none of you will get to them without killing me first."

Leah and Seth stood on either side of Bella and Rosalie noticed the strong stances they took as they followed their Alpha. Jacob stared at Bella for a moment before he nodded then shifted and disappeared across the border. Bella turned to Seth and Leah.

"Head to my house, Dad will know already. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to Rosalie.

Rosalie felt the throb between her thighs as Bella raised her right eyebrow at her, "I will not force you into anything. We have until Saturday."

Rosalie shook her head, "I need you now."

She pulled Bella back towards the school and to her BMW before speeding towards the house as Alice sent her a text saying she already called Esme so they would have the house alone for the night.

Excitement raced through her body as she led Bella quickly upstairs to her room. She pulled her into a heated kiss, breaking it only to pull their shirts off. She stared at the scars on Bella's chest for a moment before taking her mouth again as she backed her towards the bed.

Bella kicked her shoes and socks off as she unfastened her belt and Rosalie stripped quickly. Rosalie lay back on the pillows and pulled Bella on top of her. She gasped as Bella's impressive member rubbed against her hard throbbing clit, lust shooting down her spine in never ending waves.

She kissed her deeply as Bella slid smoothly inside of her and paused so they each could adjust to one another. Bella moved slowly and Rosalie moaned in pleasure. She explored every inch of Bella as they made love and she couldn't get enough. Her hands felt every smooth defined muscle in Bella's back as they moved together and as the pleasure rose in her body, she couldn't help it when her nails sliced into Bella's skin and raked down her back. The scent of Bella's blood filled the air and Rosalie growled with even more need. She wanted more of Bella but as the night continued her need and desire became too much and soon, they weren't going slow at all.

Bella's teeth pierced Rosalie's marble like skin easily and as the orally fixated vampire she is, it brought out her primal instincts as Bella's mark on her neck became permanent. She growled as she rolled Bella onto her back and sat up to look down at her. Bella's smile was soft as her gaze roamed Rosalie's body, her hands following her eyes.

Rosalie loved the feel of Bella's hands as they cupped her breasts, her thumbs brushing over her erect nipples gently. Her hands were smooth yet rough at the same time and she wanted, needed Bella to touch her everywhere. She lowered herself slowly and ran her tongue along Bella's collar bone before slowly making a trail up to her pulse where it jumped rapidly. Bella moaned as she angled her head to give Rosalie full access to her neck, submitting to her. Rosalie knew Bella's Alpha would refuse to let her submit to anyone other than her mate and she grinned hungrily as she ran her tongue back down Bella's neck to her pulse point.

Rosalie purred as she sank her teeth into Bella's skin and her blood filled her mouth. She moaned uncontrollably as the delicious taste of her mate filled her mouth and for the first time, she drank the warm liquid. Bella growled as Rosalie continued to drink and after a moment, they both exploded with pleasure. Need turned to a passion that seemed never ending as a fire ignited between them and they each knew it would be a long happy night.


	7. Changes

**AN:** Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Rosalie jerked up in her bed, her breathing erratic as she looked around her room. The realization that she had actually been asleep made her eyes widen and her heart beat frantically in her chest. She jumped out of bed and blurred around her room, dressing as fast as vampirely possible. She blurred down the stairs and ran straight into Carlisle with a loud bang, knocking them both off their feet.

He stared at her wide eyed, "Are you okay Rosalie?" He asked quickly blurring up and pulling her to her feet.

"I slept." She stated, still in shock.

He chuckled, "A Succubus has the ability to drain even a vampire of their stamina. Bella said she would see you at school and she's sorry she had to leave."

A smile pulled at Rosalie's lips, "Is she okay? Oh god Carlisle! I drank from her!" A semi hysterical sob escaped her lips.

Esme appeared and wrapped her arms around her, "It's okay Rosalie. It's part of the mating for her, to give you life."

Rosalie froze, "Wait she sees it as giving me life?"

Carlisle chuckled, "We survive on blood. Her instincts tell her to give you blood to survive so her body produces more than she needs to compensate for your needs."

Rosalie's heart soared in her chest and she placed a hand over her heart as she stared at Carlisle, "Its beating."

He nodded, "Stronger than usual but I did tell you it would."

She kissed them both on the cheek before she blurred out of the house, ignoring her car for once. Happiness fueled her as she ran to the school with only one thing on her mind. She arrived just in time for lunch and found Bella sitting at her usual table with Angela. She yanked the doors open and kept her eyes locked on Bella's as she crossed the crowded cafeteria to her mate.

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise as Rosalie grabbed the front of her shirt and jerked her onto her feet. Their lips met passionately and Rosalie melted against her. Bella's arms wrapped around Rosalie's neck as Rosalie wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist and lifted her slightly as she plunged her tongue greedily into Bella's mouth.

After a few moments she released Bella and spun on her heel taking in the silence of the room before walking out of the cafeteria. She sat in the empty English room as the bell rang with a smile on her face and listened to the voices in the hallway.

"Did you see that?" A girl exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was fucking hot."

"Of all people I never expected Bella Swan to be the one that the Ice Queen falls for."

"Isn't she with Emmett?"

Rosalie grinned as she listened to the speculation and buzz about the show in the cafeteria until Bella entered the room. She couldn't take her eyes off her as she quickly took her seat.

"You're feeling awfully brave today." She smirked.

Rosalie smiled, "I had an amazing night and didn't want it to end."

Bella chuckled, "Only amazing? Mine was mind blowing."

Rosalie rested her arm on the back of Bella's chair and jerked the chair tight between her legs. She leaned towards her and ran her nose lightly up Bella's neck as she said softly, "You have no idea baby."

Rosalie felt Bella shiver and smiled as Bella glanced at her, "So would girlfriend cover it?"

Rosalie frowned, "Not even close. Girlfriend says it may not last and I'm never letting you go so…No."

Bella grinned at her, "Oh really? Then what would you prefer?" She leaned against Rosalie's chest as more students filed in and stared at them.

"Mate. Fiancé. Wife. All those work for me." Rosalie ignored the stares as she kissed Bella's neck, right on top of the mate mark.

Bella growled playfully, yet warningly, at her, "Do not start or I will finish it."

Rosalie laughed as the teacher entered and began the lesson. They held hands under the table and Rosalie played with Bella's fingers when the teacher was focused on other students. She couldn't take her eyes off Bella and noticed that Bella was frowning. She bumped her with her shoulder and raised her eyebrows when Bella finally looked at her. She shook her head and Rosalie frowned as Bella gripped her hand tighter.

When the bell rang, she followed Bella out of the classroom and to her locker, "So you didn't answer my question."

"So that's why you were frowning. I gave you choices to choose from baby." Rosalie said as she pressed her body against hers from behind.

Bella chuckled, "And if I had it my way, I'd take you to Seattle this week and marry you."

She shut her locker as Rosalie stared at her in shock, "You can't be serious."

Bella nodded as she turned around, "Deadly serious." She walked towards the doors.

Rosalie's brain finally caught up to her and she ran to Bella's side as they walked down the steps to the parking lot, "Then let's go Saturday."

Bella grinned at her, "It's a date." She kissed her cheek and headed for Angela's car.

Rosalie frowned, "Where are you going?"

"I have a pack to check on and Leah and Seth are new to the pack in a way."

Bella growled suddenly as the familiar rusted red truck of Jacobs pulled into the lot. He slammed on the breaks right next to her with his window rolled down, "Bella Sam's on the war path. The big Cullen was chasing something and accidently crossed the line."

Bella growled as she jumped into the cab and snarled at Angela, "Get the pack!"

Angela nodded and waved at Rosalie, "Let's go."

Rosalie slid easily into Angela's car and they sped out of the parking lot. They parked in front of Bella's house and Angela jumped out of the car, "Stay beside me."

Rosalie nodded as Angela closed her eyes. Her body seemed to shimmer with a gold aura as she spoke, "Our Alpha is in trouble."

A screech sounded above them, and Rosalie looked up. Circling above them was a larger than normal Hawk. It was joined by another and then two very over grown Eagles. A low growl sounded behind her and she spun around to see two, larger than horse's, Cheetahs stalking forwards slowly towards her.

"Oh, for fucks sake! She's in the woods, this her mate." Angela snapped. The cheetahs launched into a sprint and ran passed them. A white wolf the size of the others stopped next to Angela and she climbed onto its back. "Let's go."

Rosalie blurred beside the wolf as they wound their way through the trees. A few minutes later Rosalie saw Bella's white tiger form with spots of red on her white fur. She collided with a smaller black wolf as the snapping of their jaws echoed off the trees around them. Esme was on her knees holding Emmett as blood dribbled out of his mouth. Rosalie was torn between running to her best friend and taking her eyes off her mate’s fighting form.

Angela slid off the wolf, "It's your job to help your mate if it becomes necessary. You have to prove to the whole pack you are strong enough to be the Alpha's mate. This isn't how Bella wanted it done but it's a perfect opportunity."

Rosalie nodded, "Laws of the jungle right?"

Angela chuckled, "Sort of."

Bella's roar was cut short and turned to more of a gurgle as the wolf clamped its teeth around her neck. Instinct took over and Rosalie blurred forwards slamming her shoulder into the black wolf. It flew across the small clearing and slammed into a tree where it fell to the ground with a whimper. Rosalie turned to Bella as she shifted and stumbled. Her t-shirt was ripped where her chest was ripped open from the wolf's claws and blood ran down her chest.

Bella turned to the wolf, "Enough! The mating is complete Sam. The Cullen's are mine. This is our side and you crossed it not Emmett."

Jacob was kneeling next to Emmett, "Bella something's wrong with him."

Bella blurred to Emmett as Rosalie kept her eyes on the wolf that had attacked her mate, "What is it Bella?"

Bella knelt beside Emmett, "Hey big guy. Can you tell me what happened?"

Emmett tried to speak but a gurgle came out followed by a rush of blood. Bella growled and spun to Sam, "You poisoned him, didn't you?"

Sam shifted and grinned, "You are a disgrace to Shifters. Mating with a vampire."

Growls erupted all around not just from the vampires but from all the creatures that appeared in the clearing, all larger than horses. Rosalie watched sleek black Panthers, lions, lioness', cheetahs, birds of all sorts, and other mammals including a bear stomp their feet and growl in protest. Roars echoed around the clearing and Sam shook his head.

"They are our enemies."

Bella focused on Emmett again. "Kill him." Bella’s dangerous voice ordered. All the animals in the clearing licked their lips and charged forwards towards Sam but he shifted and made it across the border.

Bella knelt above Emmett, "Hang on Bear Man." She held her hand up and Rosalie watched as it shifted into a paw, the claws long and sharp. She ran a claw along her right wrist allowing the blood to flow and held it to Emmett's mouth, "Drink brother."

Emmett gripped her arm and Rosalie felt the need to protect rise in her as a growl worked its way up her chest and burst out of her mouth. Bella's head jerked up, "Leah, Seth, grab her."

She blurred forwards as four sets of hands gripped her arms. Her eyes were focused on where Emmett was drinking from Bella's wrist as she grabbed the wrist on her left and jerked the body into the air. She spun her body in a blur and heard the snap of the other persons arm before she kicked out and sent the person flying away from her. She took a blurring step before Edward gripped her shoulder and she didn't hesitate before she twisted his arm and ripped it from his body with the sound of grinding metal. He growled as her eyes stayed glued on Bella and Emmett. Edward disappeared from her vision as she slammed her fist into his chest.

She dropped his arm as she blurred forward with a deeper more primal growl. Her mate was hurt and Emmett was drinking from her. Nothing else passed through her mind. The need to protect her mate was on high alert as Carlisle blurred to her. She used his own momentum to launch him over her head and into the forest. Esme followed quickly after.

Alice and Jasper went together and she easily side stepped the pixie and sent Jasper flying into the body of a lion. They tumbled, getting their limbs tangled before hitting the base of a tree and sending it crashing to the forest floor. Alice grabbed Rosalie's left shoulder then blurred to the other side, having seen the attack coming.

"One more minute Alice." Bella said weakly.

Rosalie snarled as she caught Alice's throat easily and threw her backwards into Angela and the Panthers behind her. She moved once again towards Bella.

Bella suddenly blurred up and slammed into Rosalie's body, taking her down to the ground and straddling her, "Rosalie it’s okay. Come back to me. I'm fine. I'm here. Feel me Rosalie, I'm okay. No harm done. I'm here baby." She leaned down and nuzzled Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie blinked as her arms wrapped around Bella's waist, sitting up. Bella turned to Carlisle, "Take him home. I'll be there as soon as I can. V, coordinate everyone. Protect that house until Emmett is at full health. Any of them cross the border, kill them. I'm done with treaties."

The bear shifted and Rosalie recognized Victoria and her flaming red hair, "You got it B. Alright you heard her, let's go. B you want me to call my mate?"

Bella nodded as Rosalie breathed in her scent deeply, feeling herself coming back, "Yes. We're going to need the whole pack. Get them here as soon as possible."

Carlisle carried Emmett with the others following leaving Rosalie and Bella alone in the forest. Bella nuzzled Rosalie's neck again, "It's okay Love."

"I couldn't stop. I saw him drinking from you and it was like something else took over." Rosalie said into Bella's neck. "I needed to protect you."

Bella nodded, "I know but the poison Sam used on Emmett was going to kill him. My blood can help him."

Rosalie nodded and pulled back to look at her, "Just don't leave my sight for a while okay."

Bella smiled at her, "Of course. Anything you want baby."

Bella pulled her to her feet and Rosalie kept her hand in Bella's as they blurred to the Cullen home. As they approached they heard growls and shouting. Bella sighed, "Sounds like my father's found out."

Aro's voice floated through the open front door, "Where are they?"

"Right here Pop." Bella said as she and Rosalie entered the room.

Rosalie pulled Bella closer as Aro's black eyes turned to Bella. He blurred to her and ignored Rosalie's warning growl, "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded, "Perfectly fine. How's Emmett?"

Carlisle frowned, "He passed out on the way here. What's happening to him?"

Charlie frowned at Bella, "Poison?"

She nodded, "Yes. I had no choice."

He nodded, "We have to be careful. We've only done this one other time with a vampire and look how she turned out."

Victoria stepped forward, "Hey I think I turned out for the better."

Bella chuckled, "Sex crazed but better. At least Irina isn't complaining."

"About that. I called and they are on their way. Tanya's boarding up the house right now."

Esme gasped, "You know the Denali's?"

Victoria grinned, "Yep. Irina is my mate and Bella has had her go with Tanya and Kate."

A growl ripped from Rosalie's mouth, "What?"

Bella glared at Victoria, "Don't forget I've also had Irina V."

Victoria growled at Bella and Rosalie stepped in between them, glaring at Victoria, "Don't push me at the moment."

Victoria bowed her head and stepped back, "Yes Prima."

Rosalie frowned, "Prima?"

Bella smiled as she kissed her cheek, "Prima is the Alpha's mate Love, which is you."

Rosalie spotted Angela sitting on Leah's lap in the corner, wrapping her wrist in an ace bandage, and they were lost in their own world as they stared at one another. Bella followed her line of sight and chuckled, "The hag and the wolf. Classic."

Seth snorted and shook his head, "Leave it to my sister to imprint on a witch."

Bella ruffled the boy’s hair, "Just wait you'll probably end up with a toad."

"Ha ha." He sneered at her, "How about one of those demon's you guys fought and killed."

Alice slapped the back of his head, "Don't even joke about that." She shivered as she gagged.

Seth laughed as he kissed her cheek, "Yes ma'am."

Jasper chuckled, "Alright let's get back to the problem at hand, Emmett and those dogs."

Charlie growled, "Billy used to be a close friend of mine, at least until he found out about Aro and I."

Carlisle glanced at Aro, "We had a treaty with them, but it seems that is broken now."

Bella shook her head, "It was broken the moment Rosalie and I knew we were mates." She looked up at the ceiling, "I'm going to go check on Emmett."

Rosalie frowned at Leah's wrist again, "I'm sorry about your wrist."

Leah glanced over at her with a shrug, "Don't worry about it. It'll be healed by tonight. Besides I would have done the same if my mate was being sucked dry by a vampire." She smiled at Angela.

Rosalie looked over Seth, "You okay?"

He bobbed his head happily, "Yep. Just starving."

"You're always starving." Leah said from her chair.

Esme patted Rosalie's shoulder, "You should talk to Edward. You ripped his arm off trying to get to his mate to kill him." Rosalie winced but nodded. Esme smiled, "Alright other than Seth, who’s hungry?"

Rosalie blurred upstairs and followed Bella's scent to Edward and Emmett's room. She paused outside in the hallway as she heard Bella's soft voice, "I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be. You saved his life. He's still my mate and he's alive. We can figure everything else out as we go." Edward said.

Rosalie knocked on the door and Edward opened it with a hard glare at her. She opened her mind to him, _I'm so sorry Edward._ She let the scene in the forest play in her mind and watched his eyes darken as he saw it from her perspective.

_I understand. We lost ourselves in the need to protect our mates. I'm just worried about him._ He stepped aside and let her into the room.

Bella smiled, "Everything good?"

Rosalie and Edward nodded, "Everything is fine." They said in unison.

A rumbling laugh came from the bed and Bella sat on the edge of the bed while Edward sat on the other side next to his mate, "You two should have been siblings as humans." Emmett muttered quietly.

Edward chuckled as he took Emmett's hand in his, "No humor just yet big guy. You need to heal."

Emmett's eyes flashed open and the bright gold stared up at Edward. Bella smiled, "We'll leave you two to it for now."

She began to stand when Emmett's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, "I feel different."

Bella nodded, "My blood in your system, you're changing. Victoria has gone through it and she will be helping me train you to control it."

He frowned, "What am I?"

Bella smiled, "Half and half, half vampire, half shifter now. We won't know what kind of shifter until you shift for the first time."

He grinned, "Wicked."

Bella chuckled, "Get some sleep Emmett. Esme will have plenty of food for you when you wake up."

Rosalie led Bella out of the room and down the hall. She shut her bedroom door behind them before she crushed her lips to Bella's as the events of the afternoon caught up to her and she needed to feel her mate.


End file.
